Just the start
by the rappers age
Summary: Joey Alio, a small time rapper in America, is finally able to prove himself. But right as he is able to make things in his life take a turn for the better he is killed and taken to a place unlike anything he has even heard of before. For his success in the human world, would he want to go back or stay?(this is my first story so any help is welcomed but so are the critics please PM)
1. The start of somthing else?

**A/N: Alright everyone, I'm sure you guys don't really care for my writing skills, so I enlisted a couple of people to help me and, well lets just say I think your going to like it. P.S- The person who helped me is justsomerandomasshole, actual screen name. Song lose yourself-Eminem If you want a idea of what Joseph looks like look up Pharrell. He's in some videos with snoop dogg.  
**

"Joey? Just what the hell do you think you're doing here? You ain't even old enough to get in there let alone get up on stage. Just do everyone a favor and go back home before you end up clipped."  
"Fuck you Mike, I'm better than half the two-bit wannabe motherfuckers that play here and you know it. By the way, whats your sister doing later?" Joey smirked while looking up at the bulking bouncer. Joey loved getting on Mikes every last nerve just for the fun of it. Afterall, Mike was one of the few he could call a friend in this cold, heartless city.

For the better part of the last year Joey was trying to prove to people he could do anything better than those other rappers that somehow got all the breaks right in front of him. His whole life he's had everyone he knew tell him at one point or another that he was just not ready to go up against them just yet. Well everyone with the exception for one person, his brother. Ever since young Joey could remember his brother Vincent was always right there beside him stopping it nothing to boost his older brothers confidence. The two were inseparable back in the day. With the world going to shit and all around them, they knew they could at least count on each other to always be there. No one could have known all that was to change one seemingly normal day.

"Haha sure kid. Look, Joey, you're only 22. I know you've had a bad life but that won't get you a free pass in here. You just have to grow up a bit is all. Trust me kid, a few more years and the stage will be all yours." Mike offered a grin and his arm around Joeys shoulders.  
"I don't give a shit about my age, why should you? What harm could I possibly do by doing just one gig? Cmon man I need a fucking break."  
"Dammit kid you're gonna get me fired one of these days I just know it. Wait here and let me holla at Big Phil. Tyrone will be here so don't go trying anything stupid alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just tell Phil this will make us even." Joey recalled an incident a couple weeks ago in the parking lot of the club he was currently in front of when a random man was trying to break into Phils car. Joey walked up and hit the guy with a broken street sign post causing the guy to stumble away in pain and leaving Phils car without anything more than a small scratch. Granted he didn't like how he was treated by some of the guys at the club but he figured getting on the owners good side would help him one day. It just so happen that today was that day.

Mike yelled though the doorway, "Yo Tyrone! let the boy through, I'll take him to the stage." Tyrone looked at Joey, laughed while slowly shaking his head then motioned for Joey to go on in. "Alright J, I got ya five minutes, just don't fuck this up cause Phil will be watching from his office. You know you owe me for this right?"

"I'll be sure to treat your sister with total respect while Im fuckin her in your truck!" Joey grabbed Mikes hand and brought him closer "I do owe ya man, I owe ya for a lotta things. Thanks dawg.". With that Joey walked up the stairs and into the bright lights of the smoke filled club. This was it, his chance at fame. In the midst of all the action happening around him, Joey couldn't help but hear his brothers voice in his head assuring him that he can totally own this shit and prove everyone wrong.

The announcers voice rang out instantly making everyone quiet "Looks like we're giving shots to college kids now huh? Let's give 'em a shot. Yo, give it up for Joey Alio!" Only a select few clapped as the music started and Joey didn't hesitate to get things going.

Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted. one moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?  
Yo

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,  
But he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down,  
The whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's choking how, everybody's joking now  
The clock's run out, time's up, over, bloah!  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that but he's broke  
He's so stagnant, he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

_[Hook:]_  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
(You better)

The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a new world order  
A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, homie grows hotter  
He blows. It's all over. These hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own mother  
But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da

_[Hook]_

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I've been chewed up and spat out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhyming and stepped right into the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's paying the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder  
Trying to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screaming on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony  
Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only motherfucking option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go it's my shot.  
Feet, fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got

_[Hook]_

With a few heavy breaths and wiping the sweat off his face Joey was in a world a pure bliss. The patrons clapping for him, random girls yelling out, Mike standing there at the bar with the biggest grin on his face Joey had ever seen. Most of all through the bright spotlights he could see Big Phil up in his office standing there looking through his large windows clapping. He could even hear the past voice of his brother telling him he did it.

Joey couldn't get any happier. He jumped off the stage and walked straight to Mike while getting countless compliments from random people along the way. When he finally made it to the bar, Mike handed him a beer. Joey just looked at him in total confusion. Sure he drank and smoked at parties but never at an actual bar in front of everyone.

"Relax kid, you fuckin earned it! Take it as a thanks for not bombing and making me look dumb" Mike pushed the beer into Joeys hand and ordered one for himself. "Joey, I had my doubts but after a stunt like that I shoulda took some bets haha. Heres to your big break lil buddy!" With that the two raised up their beers letting them clink together as the crowd cheered around them.

Joey was having the time of his life. Thinking to himself for a moment"I did it lil bro, and I owe it all to you" . He partied with his friend and new fans for a good while. People coming up, buying him drink after drink filling him with words of encouragement for his future. Seemingly out of nowhere Big Phil made his way through the crowd and sat beside him.

"You did good, kid. I'll be honest when Mike here practically begged me t-"

"I didn't beg shit to yo ass, cracka!" Mike snapped out with a grin.

"Haha right, and me and your mother never had a fling. Cmon Mike." Phil retorted back.

"And just why da hell does everyone round here wanna always do somethin with my mama and sis?"

"Cause they both would be great in the sack?" Joey started laughing with Phil joining in.

"Man dat ain't even right! Can't even catch a break round here I swear" Mike looking away in defeat while downing a shot of whiskey.

"Relax big guy, if it wasn't for you lil Joey over here wouldn't be having the best time of his life right now. Tell ya what, take the rest of the day off. I gotta talk to the kid a while anyway." With this, Mike looked back at Phil, downed another shot and happily walked out the door after thanking his boss. Phil was always good to his crew, each and every one of them loved doing what they do. Especially for a boss like Phil. "But yeah, as I was sayin... How would you like to come back and pull them skills out your ass again for me? I can set ya up anytime you wanna, just lemme know."

Joeys face was stuck in awe "Holy shit, really? Hell yeah! I'll come back at the end of the week and crank out some shit no ones ever seen."

"Haha good. I ain't payin ya for the same crap every day. Speaking of payment, we'll talk later bout it. I'll make sure it'll be worth your while." Phil pulled a large cigar out of his chest pocket and lit it. "You're gonna go far kid, I can already tell it."

"Gettin paid to have the best time of my life? Sign me the fuck up!" Joey finally feeling the effects of several shots and beers tried standing up but needing to prop himself up with the bar stool. "Im'a go home and sleep this off but I'll be back." He walked to the door only slightly losing his balance a few times along the way. "Thanks again Phil, you won't regret this." Seeing a smile on Big Phils face made Joeys night complete.

As he walked to his car he knew that driving wouldn't be the best option in the state he was in but home wasn't very far and joey was sure he could hold out till then. He finally got the door unlocked after several failed attempts and feel into his seat. As he sat there in the dim light of a nearby street lamp and the dome light in the car he started thinking to himself.

"I finally did it, Vince. And I owe it all to you lil bro. You believed in me when no one else would. I know dad didn't care about us and mom was never worth our fucking time but we always had each other. I wish you was here to see everything. I know you would've frikin loved it." With some tears in his eyes, Joey started his car and began to make his way home.

Just 2 blocks down that old memory came creeping up to hit Joey full force. The one memory he couldn't ever get out of his head. The one memory that haunts his very dreams every single night.

The one memory of his brothers murder.

It was a normal day just like any other. Joey was picking up Vincent from school in this very car. The duo did any kind of work they could over a few years to buy it. Granted it wasn't much and it was in dire need of some TLC but it gave them a freedom that was well worth all the hard work. A simple ride to get away from hardships they had to endure back home. Sitting there in the parking lot blaring The Next Episode , Joey saw his brother run out of the school and straight on over to him. If only there was a way for that day to go any different.

They had nowhere to be at the time so they just enjoyed the time they had together coming up with new material. Everything was going smooth until they stopped at a random stoplight. From behind them a cheery red impala pulled up on their right. Joey knew they looked like trouble so he wished the light would just change already.

Apparently fate had other plans.

Four men in the impala got out to mug the brothers without warning. During the fight for their lives a single gunshot was heard that made everyone stop instantly. One of the men trying to pry Vincent out of their car ended up shooting the boy at point blank. Without missing a beat the men get back into their impala to drive off leaving nothing but skid marks on the road behind them. Joey just sat there as the pure shock of the situation paralyzed his body. All he could see was his brother, the one person he could honestly call family, dying before him.

Hearing him trying to speak to Joey he leaned in close. "Joseph, c-come here." "Y-yeah little buddy?" Joey went to his brother and somewhat picked him up, laying him in a siting position with Vincents upper half was laying on Joey."I want to tell you something, I know that I wont live from this shot-" "What the hell!? Vincent don't say that,I-I can go get some help!" "No, don't. I know because I can feel it. Your still a-alive so I want you do what you wanted and be a star, just, whatever happens to me don't forget, I will be with voice trails off as his eyes close.  
"What?!I'm gonna get help, you're not dying like this!" Joey started to yell for anyone around to call 911 "Vincent! Vincent! Stay with me bro! Cmon stay awake dammit!"

With his last breath Vincent utters the words "Just promise me"

Joey with tears streaming down his face while holding his little brothers head in his hands looked down at Vincent "I promise, I'm sorry Vince, I'm so sorry"

Inside the moving car Joeys head filled with this heavy memory makes his eyes water up blocking his already distorted view of whats going on around him. Unable to keep it in Joey breaks down with streams of tears running down his face, his voice screaming out his little brothers name to the windshield. What makes this an even more painful memory was the fact that even after the heartless act was done he went home in blood stained clothes only to find that their own father didn't care that his 13 year old son was brutily murdered. He didn't even give a thought as to what Joey was thinking at the time and what he had just been though. Joey made sure to leave a lasting impression for his father by planting a stiff right hook on the side of his dads face that he wouldn't soon forget.

As Joeys vision clouding up even more with the flashbacks rolling though his head he couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was as if the relentless memory was just out there to destroy him whenever the chance came up. There was no way Joey could see the red light ahead to the busy intersection. He never had the chance to hit the brakes with a car collided with his rear end sending Joeys car spinning into the corner. Suddenly another car hit him and sent Joeys car flying yet again. The car flipped a few times before coming to rest on the side of the road. Joey spread out on the pavement after being ejected from his seat. Little did he know something was watching everything unfold.

The car completely totaled, Joey looked at himself. Seeing part of his ribcage torn open and his arm completely broken but he didn't feel any pain as he began to lose consciousness. In an instant all he could see was a bright bluish white light and the odd feeling of hooves on his shoulders dragging him back as his world faded to black.


	2. Rememberance

**A/N:Hello everyone! I hope your ready for some more chapters! This chapter is showing what ended up with Joey and Vincent.**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: " If you happen to have a affair with me, I will go to the hotel you are at and blow my brains out all over your naked bodies." **

**Start!**

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Where the hell am I?"

"Why can't I see anything?"

"I cant die now, this ain't even right"

"Joesph Alio" The voice booms inside Joeys head. "Your time has come."

"Aw hell naw! Man, you must me fuckin with me. I just got a damn break!"

"There is no changing the past, Joey. You of all people should know this. I have been watching you for quite some time Mr. Alio. The entire time you have been alive you have had to fight against the many misfortunes that has plagued your life. But, even with everything working against you, you somehow have the will to rise above these misfortunes. Because of this, I am giving you a second chance to become a great man once more."

Joey was speechless. Although thousands of thoughts ran through his mind he was unable to ask them. One thought kept coming up more than anything else. If this guy knew so much of his life, and can give him a life somewhere else, can he somehow let Joey speak to his brother one last time? Before he could utter a word the voice spoke up again.

"Your brother is here, Joey. He has been waiting for you for quite a long time. I will allow you to speak to him just for a while. We mustn't let your new world wait for long. I will come for you soon, use your time wisely."

With a happy heart Joey yelled for his brother "Vince! Are you really here?!"

"Yeah Joey, I'm here. It's been a long time, brother." Vincents voice was heard clear as day in Joeys mind.

"I can't believe it's really you! I missed you so much there were times that I couldn't handle it. Dad didn't even care so I jacked his jaw all to hell. You would have been so proud. Not one day has went by without that day playing over and over in my head. I-I could've done something b-but I jus-"

"Joey stop. There was nothing you could do. I don't blame you for anything. Everything is ok now. They can't hurt me anymore. No one can. I'm surrounded by good people here. Even if I have to teach them what real music even is. You taught me so much, how to be strong, how to face life. I never would've made it as far as I did without you, bro." Vincents voice started cracking.

"Naw man, you're the one who kept me goin. You kept pushin me to become somethin. And I did it. I seriously did it. I heard you telling me that I could right before I went up on stage in Phils club. I did it for you, Vince."

"See? I told you! I knew you could totally own that crap! So, why are you here?"

Joey winced as he thought about what happened. "Well, after I killed on stage they got me drunk as fuck. I tried to drive home but I kept thinkin bout that day. You was right there beside me. I kept screaming your name. I needed you there with me, bro. Next thing I knew my ass was road kill out on Glendale." Joey felt tears streaming down his face. "I just wanted to see you again Vincent."

"Your time is almost up Joey, it is time to say goodbye." The voice came back.

"Can I see him? Just one last time." Joey cried out.

"I suppose you deserve that"

Suddenly Joeys vision started to come back. All he could see was a blurry figure standing before him in a world of nearly pitch black apart from the glow emulating from the body before his eyes. His vision becoming clearer Joey could see that it was indeed his kid brother as he was that fateful day. Still wearing the same exact wide, Vincent ran up to Joey and embraced his brother as more tears started to fall. Neither one of them wanted to let go. They wanted this very moment to last until the end of time.

"I am sorry Joey, your time is up. You must go now."

Vincent looked up into Joeys sorrowful eyes, "Its ok Joey, I know you'll never forget me and you know I will never forget you. We're family. And family never forgets."

Joey sobbed even harder than before tightening his grip. "I love you, Vince. And I will see you again one day I just know it."

With them both holding onto each other as tight as they could Vincent dissolved in Joeys arms. Darkness returning as his vision fades away once more. The entire world around him becoming black as night and as cold as winter. Nothing could be heard but the sobs of a man with a broken heart.


	3. What the fuck is going on?

**A/N:Whats up everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting, My friggen computer gave a small sh*t on me and my classes in school are pissing me off. Anyway I'm trin to post every so often to get in some chaps. See you next time!**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY:"Sexual hangups in the pleasure chamber are punishable by death! Of with your head!" "Um ok, quick question which head?" As I put a centaur in a sleeper hold.**

"Until next time, young Joseph Alio." The mysterious voice trailed off as bright lights surrounded Joeys vision yet again. He felt like he was falling though the air yet there was no wind. Before he could open his mouth to speak, colors started to form before him. These were different colors than what he was used to. They seemed brighter, more robust, but overall welcoming. Before he knew it, he was sitting beside a fountain in the middle of what seemed to be a town square.

Nothing could prepare him for what he saw. There were these horse-like creatures everywhere around him in what seemed to be a market setting. They were painted every color imaginable, each one different from the next. Big almost cartoon like eyes filled up their faces. Joeys mind was spinning wildly trying to conceive his new surroundings. He's seen horses on tv but they were a far cry from what he remembered. Upon a double take he could see some of them even had horns like they were some type of unicorn, a mythical creature he knew didn't exist. He was having a hard time trying to focus. His mind going haywire, quickly reaching its limit. As if one more little thing out of place could send him over the edge.

"What are you?"

Joeys head turned to see one of these horse-like creatures looking at him with its head cocked sideways and a smile on its face. The voice was feminine, cheery, and unsettlingly "cute". Enough to rack his brains just enough to push him over the edge.

"Oh my fucking god."

"What?"

That was it. His cue to welcome the mental breakdown with open arms. His vision went blurry, lost all ability to keep his head up and collapsed before he could even utter out a word. He swore he heard giggling before darkness took over yet again. Today was just not his day.

Joeys dreams were riddled with bits and pieces of what happened over the past couple days. This emotional roller-coaster called his life was taking a heavy toll on the young mans head. Visions of his past mixed with newer events flashing before him. The movie playing in his head reminding him of every past mistake, every situation that didn't turn out quite like he hoped. His thoughts were riddled with just as much good as bad however. The thoughts of times hes spent with Vincent, times hes had with friends he used to have. The scene constantly playing over and over in his mind, Vincent in his arms for that one last time. Joey knew at that point he could take whatever this new world could throw at him. He could become a great man anywhere. The last vision Joey had was of Vincent telling him "You can do this bro, I know you can."

Suddenly, his eyes shot open as he sat up. With this boost of confidence, Joey wanted to get some answers. He looked around his surroundings. It seemed to be a bedroom, but something felt "off" about it. He noticed the bed he was in was much too small for his long body, his legs hanging off the end of the bed through the short blanket. He looked around in the dawns early light for any kind of answer as to where he was and just whos bedroom this was.

His head busting, he staggered to the nearby bathroom searching for anything that could suffice his aching head. But this bathroom was unlike anything hes ever seen. Everything was totally out of proportion. Was he really in a world of horses? He cant be the only human around. Something can't be right here. He looked in any cabinet he could find, finding nothing but various horse care products. Defeated, he walked back into the bedroom and sat on the dwarf sized bed and put his head in his hands.

"A-are you ok?"

The voice startled Joey a bit as he looks up to see what seems to be a small horse or pony but this one was unlike any hes ever seen on tv. He could tell from the voice she was female, the faint trickle of sun filtering through the window revealed her entire body was a bold shade of purple. Her mane from what he could see was mainly a darker purple with a couple strands of light and dark lavender. Obviously she must love the color purple or something. He also noticed she had a horn on her forehead. Was she really a unicorn? His eyes darted all over her body trying to make sense of everything but failing to do so.

"I take it you've never seen a pony before?" For some reason her voice seemed genuinely nice, assuring Joey she wouldn't do any harm.

Ponies. Talking ponies. Joey was suspecting what little sense anything made anymore flew out the window. He figured since he was sent here and there was no going back, he might as well get used to it.

"N-no, I'm not from here. Where am I?"

"Oh, well you're in our little town called Ponyville, in Equestria. So where are you from and what are you?" The purple mare looked at Joey with pure amazement and wonder.

"Well, I'm whats called a human. I'm from another world apparently, a place called Earth. I used to live in a place out in America but was sent here for some reason." Joey could see she was trying to make sense of it all like he was earlier but to no avail. "Is this your house or something?"

She snapped out of her little thinking session, "Y-yes, this is my home. It's also the library that I run. Before I ask some questions, what is your name?

"Joesph. Joesph Alio. But you can call me Joey. And you are?"

"Twilight Sparkle. I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions, I've never even heard of a human before."

"Haha, nope. I've got a few questions of my own actually. Like, how did I get here?" Joeys headache was easing off a bit but still being persistent enough to make focusing a harder task than usual.

"Well, how you got to this world is still a mystery but how you got on my bed is a bit easier to explain, heh. I was at the market when I saw a bright flash of light almost as if somepony was teleporting there but the light was brighter than anything I've ever seen. As soon as you appeared I went over to you straight away wondering who you were. That's when you collapsed and hit your head on the side of the fountain. I instantly teleported us here before it attracted too much attention and let you rest. You hit it pretty hard but it seems I can ease off the pain a bit with my magic. I'm sorry if I scared you, Joey"

"Thank you, Twilight. I didn't know what thi- wait, did you say magic?" Yep. Sense and logic has left the building.

"Yeah, all unicorns here can use magic. They don't have magic where you're from?"

Trying yet again to find a shred of logic left and finding none Joey realized what she asked. "Well, some claim to use magic but it's all fake. Something just to entertain people with. So, is this place just full of nothing but unicorns like you or are there different types? I didn't get a good look at the crowd at the market."

"There's a few different types. Apart from unicorns there are Earth ponies, Pegasi, and Alicorns. They are basically unicorns with wings, and they are royalty. Pegasi just have wings and live up in the clouds while Earth ponies have no magic or wings but still remain to be just as good as any other kind. There are also various other species around here that can talk just like you and me." She seemed pretty happy to be explaining all this to him.

"Wow, yeah this defiantly is a totally different world." Joey started rubbing his head. "I swear it feels like my head is gonna explode or something."

"Oh let me see what I can do, just hold still for a moment." A glow appeared around her horn and of course it just had to be, you guessed it, purple. She worked her magic around Joeys head easing his headache pain considerably. "There, that should help out some at least."

"Wow thanks for that my head hurt like hell."

"Don't worry about it, its not every day a human comes to Equestria. Let alone here in Ponyville. I'm just glad I got to meet you first." Her smile got bigger, he would even call it "cute".

"Haha well I guess that's true." His stomach cuts him off with a growl of hunger. "Uh, got anything to eat?"

Twilight giggled, "Sure, lets go down to the kitchen and see what we could find for you."

As he followed Twilight down the stairs and into the kitchen, Joeys mind was still racing. How was he going to survive in a world of ponies with him being the only human? She even said royalty earlier, does that mean the have a king and queen that rules over everything? Do they even have music like I used to listen to? This was already turning into a long day.

"So what do humans eat? You don't eat meat d-do you, J-joey?" A sudden look of worry on Twilights face.

"Well, we do eat meat but we also enjoy a ton of other stuff besides meat." This only calmed Twilight a little so Joey went on. "Don't worry though, I'm not about to eat you or anything else that can talk. It would just feel too wrong for my would-be dinner to talk to me haha. Besides," Joey went down on one knee and brought his arm around Twilights neck and smiled, "we don't normally eat ponies, and you're way too nice of a mare to eat." He laughed as he held her tighter making her smile widely at him while showing a hint of blush.

"Good. I can probably see if princess Celestia can help with finding you some meat. I'm sure it would be required in your diet. In the meantime, how do eggs and waffles sound?"

"Sounds perfect Twilight. And did you say princess? I heard you talking about royalty earlier and wanted to ask. You all got a king and queen and all that or what?"

"We have 2 main princesses, Celestia and Luna. They raise the sun and the moon here as well as keep order all over equestria. They're really nice though. You'll be seeing Celestia today for sure, although Luna might want to meet you as well. I wrote to them about you yesterday while you was passed out. She seemed very eager to meet the very first human in Equistria, especially you showing up here in Ponyville of all places. I'm sure the princesses will like you." She seemed practically giddy over the subject.

"Royalty. Happy to see me? There isn't even a slight chance today will be even remotely normal is there?" Joey just hung his head into his hands.

"Doesn't seem like it. Look on the bright side, at least they don't see you as a threat." This time it was Twilights turn to toss a hoof around Joeys side for some reassurance. She rested her head on his slumped back. "Look, I don't know how life for you was where you came from, but I do know how things go here. More than you would think, actually. I'll explain when it's time but trust me, everything will be alright. You don't have to worry so much."

She couldn't see the smile forming on Joeys face. It was as if all his fears were wiped away in an instant. For the first time in his life he felt genuinely cared for by someone that wasn't family. Somehow, it didn't even feel weird that she was even a pony. At that very moment, it didn't even matter. He finally felt as if this is where he was supposed to be all along.

Joey raised up and looked into Twilights eyes. "I-I don't know how you did it, but I feel better now than I have my entire life. Like this giant weight's been lifted off my shoulders." He pulled her body to his in a tight embrace. A single tear ran down his cheek and into her fur. "Thank you, Twi"

Holding him just as tight Twilight couldn't feel much happier. She knew right then she just made a new friend for life.

"Twilight? Why are you hugging him?" Breaking the silence of this peaceful moment was the voice of a young male child sounding like he just caught his mother doing something she wasn't supposed to. Twilight and Joey jumped and looked at the doorway where the young figure stood.

"Spike! Glad you're up. Joey here was talking to me about his life and where he came from. It seems what he needed most in his past life was a friend. I'm just glad that it could be me. He's actually really nice." Twilight still had one hoof around Joeys side while he looked at her young assistant in amazement.

"So, there's dragons here too? Figures, next thing you'd tell me is that the trees themselves can talk too." Joeys sight panning over to Twilight.

Twilight showed a bit of blush and a tiny smirk, "Um, well, actually there is some trees deep in the Everfree for-"

Joeys hand went straight to his forehead. "Are. You. Serious. I give up. I simply give up."

Twilight tried to contain her laughter but was failing to do so while Spike snickered a bit but still looked at Joey with confusion.

Seeing Spike still needing some answers Joey decided to fill him in. "Spike, was it? Yesterday something sent me here from my world. I have no clue why. But I'm whats called a human, and my home planet is called Earth. I'm sure you got a ton of questions cause I sure had a few, hell I still got a few, but I think Twilight here can explain things better than I can right now."

Twilight nodded and turned to Spike, "It's a long story Spike. Princess Celestia will be here shortly and Im sure the girls would want to meet Joey as well. We can fill everyone in then ok? Now, can you tell the girls to come on over? Don't tell them anything about Joey or the princess though, just tell them it's rather important." Spike agreed and sped out the door. "Now, lets get ready for our little meeting shall we?"

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, what do we need to do?"

"Well, I just need to do a bit of cleaning up around here. You can rest on the couch for a while if you like."

"Oh no way Twi, cleaning up is the least I can do for all that you've done for me. You just relax and I'll take care of it." Joey was already gathering up their plates from breakfast and taking them to the sink.

A slight blush made its way across Twilights face once more. "It was nothing, honestly Joey. But if you insist on cleaning up I'm at least going to help."

The two made light work of the dishes and putting a few books away. Within minutes the whole place was cleaned up and ready for their visitors. Just as they were about to walk back onto the living room the door opened up and the rest of the gang including Spike came in.

The 5 stopped instantly just inside the room at the sight of Joey and gasped in unison. Joey just gave a wry smile and sat down on the couch.

"You all must be Twilights friends. I'm Joesph, the new guy in town." Still sporting a bit of a smile hoping they wouldn't go off the deep end.

"What in tarnation are you and where did you come from?" Well, at least the one in the cowboy hat knows how to got to the point. The rest just nodded sheepishly still looking all over Joeys figure.

Twilight decided to walk up next to Joey and explain. "Joey here is a human and he came from another world called Earth. Something sent him here yesterday and we're not sure if he could get back. But don't worry girls," She put a hoof around Joeys waist, "he's very nice. He even helped with the dishes." holding him close and shooting a smile his way, Joey couldn't help but smile back.

The girls still speechless, Joey decided to continue on. "Heh, I try to be. As for the whole going home part, the way I went out, there's no way I could go back. Even though I wish .But yeah, I can assure y'all that I'm not here to hurt anyone. Especially since Twi here has been so good to me. But I'll explain more once the princess gets here."

"Well, I'll be. Any friend of Twi's is a friend to me, welcome to Equestria Joesph. Name's Applejack" She tipped her hat and walked on in and took a seat in front of Joey.

A pink mare with what seemed to be cotton candy as her tail and mane started bouncing up and down. "Oooooh, this calls for a wel-"

Twilight cut her off. "Pinkie, can this hold on at least till after the princess arrives? I'm sure Joey has a lot to tell us."

Did her mane and tail just deflate a bit? "Oh ok. But it's still gonna happen!" They just inflated back leaving Joeys mind to battle his eyes as to what just happened.

A blue pegasus came swooping down right in front of Joeys face making him jump back in his seat. "You better not be here to hurt anypony or else you'd be answering to ME!."

Twilight scolded the protective cyan mare. "Rainbow dash! I already told you he isn't here to hurt any one of us and he's a very nice human. So quit trying to scare him!"

Before Joey could utter out a word Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash down by her tail and away from Joeys face as a white unicorn spoke up. "Honestly Dash, do you have to be such a brute to our guest? Besides, the fact he helped clean the dishes proves he's quite the gentle- uh, human. Anywho, welcome Joesph. My name is Rarity. You simply must let me make some new clothes for you. It would be quite the fun challenge."

Puzzled, Joey spoke up, "Clothes? Hmm. That would be nice, thank you, and you can call me Joey. Joseph is a little to formal. "

Rarity simply smiled as she walked over to Applejack and Rainbow. "You would be surprised, darling."

All Joey could do is think about what he said earlier about giving up on logic and sense as he saw another pegasus cowering off to the side trying not to be seen but not being very good at it. Her yellow body mixed with her large pink mane and tail made it hard to blend in anywhere. "Uh miss? You don't have to hide. I promise I won't bite." He tried to sound as calm as possible even with his mind racing.

Rarity walked over to the skiddish mare as she came out of hiding but still not making much eye contact to Joey. "Fluttershy, it's ok. He's not scary at all." Reassuring her, they walked closer to Joey.

Fluttershy spoke in a quiet voice almost not wanting to be heard. "Uh h-hi, I-I'm Fluttershy." She hid behind her mane.

Letting out a little chuckle Joey wanted to calm her nerves. "Hello Fluttershy. I know first hand seeing something new can be scary, trust me, but I wouldn't even think of harming you or your friends here. I promise I'm really a nice guy." Joey reached his hand out expecting a shake but Fluttershy nuzzled it instead with her eyes closed and a large smile on her face. Things were going quite well now.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door that made Fluttershy jump and instantly hang onto Joeys legs. Twilight opened the door and in walked in a rather large pristine white unicorn with wings. She wore a tiara, a necklace and some form of shoes all donned in gold with silver accents. Joey could tell right away she was princess Celestia as the rest of the ponies there bowed to her. To Joey the pony looked like a show-horse from las Vages.

The princess spoke with a nice, soft tone. "Please my ponies, you do not need to use such formalities. This is just a friendly visit for our new friend here. It seems he's fitting in here just fine." She let out a giggle as she looked at Fluttershy still wrapped around Joeys legs. Fluttershy released her grip as her cheeks grew red with a bit of embarrassment. Joey just reached down and pet her mane, making her feel better instantly.

Twilight was the first to speak up. "He sure is, princess. Although there is still a lot to learn about our Joey here." She put a hoof on Joeys waist.

"I'm sure." Celestia nodded, "Joey, would you mind if I asked you a few things? I must say I've never even heard of your type before." She walked over to an open chair and took a seat facing Joey, dumbfounding him with the logic's of a horse sitting in a chair.

"Sure thing, princess. There's so much to cover." Joey was still mindlessly running his fingers though Fluttershys mane. The other five and Spike looked up at Joey waiting.

"Yes there is. First of all, I would like to welcome you to Equestria and to the small town of Ponyville. I am glad my star pupil here, " Celestia pointed her face to Twilight, "made you feel welcomed and accepted. If you don't mind, may I ask what brought you here?"

"Well, princess, thats the thing. I don't know who exactly sent me here but I do know he's the most powerful being I've ever even heard of. But getting here is quite the story. I got a bit drunk at this club I was at and decided to drive home. I doubt y'all have cars here so imagine it like a motorized buggy or something. Anyway, I was in a bad crash and got thrown from the car onto the ground. I know I had to of died cause of the injuries I saw as I blacked out. When I came to I was in some sort of black space and some voice spoke to me. He let me see my brother for one last time even after he was killed years ago." Joeys eyes started to mist over as he bowed his head and thought about the painful memory. He decided not to tell them specifics and to move on with the story.

"Anyway, he told me I earned a second chance at life and sent me here, But with all of the sins I have commeted he sent me here. I appeared beside the fountain next to a market. That's when I heard what I found out later to be Twilight asking me who I was. Well, I passed out. Seeing ponies of all different colors and hearing one actually talk, that sent my head into overdrive. I fell, knocked my head on the side of the fountain and Twilight took me in like the awesome pony she is." This time it was Joey to wrap an arm around Twilights neck, making her smile and Celestia chuckle. "There's no telling what would've happen if she hadn't helped me. But I don't think there is a way back. I know I'll miss a lot of things about home but there's a lot I'm glad to get away from. But, as long as everyone here is as nice as Twi I think I'm gonna like it here."

Celestia kept her warm smile. "I certainly hope so, Joey. So, please tell me more about your kind. I must say, I'm quite intrigued along with my faithful subjects here." The rest of the gang just nodded with expressions of awe.

"Sure thing princess. I'm called a human. We're all about the same other than a few thing like skin color, body build, height and weight as well as many other small things. I'm from a world called Earth. There's billions of us there. I lived in a huge city where I worked and played my music. There's a lot of different cultures and beliefs but I never gave them much thought. We have a ton of history and not all of it is that great but it usually works itself out in the end. We'd be here for days if I tried explaining everything, but I'm a pretty simple guy.

Oh, and yes we do eat meat but I already promised to Twi that I wouldn't go eating anyone here or anything that would be wrong to eat here. I'll learn to love it, especially if the regular food here is anything like those eggs and waffles Twi cooked up for me this morning." Joeys shoulder nudged Twilight as she blushed a bit making everyone snicker.

"Well I will see what I can do about getting you some meat or at least something close to it. From the sound of things we have much to learn about your home world. You can live here as long as you may like. I will get you a home made close by if you wish to stay with us. In the meantime I'm sure one of the girls has enough room for you for a while. I will also cover a few expenses for food and other items while you adjust to your new life here. Something tells me you will fit right in. But, I must return to my duties. Joesph, if you ever need me, feel free to visit me in Canterlot. I'm sure my sister Luna would like to meet you as well." With that the princess said her goodbyes and walked out the door.

"Ok, I'm gonna get ready. BYE!" With that, Pinkie bolted out the door faster than what should be possible leaving Joey pretty much flabbergasted.

"So, what happened to your brother?" Twilights face showing some sadness.

Joey took a deep breath as the mist returned to his eyes. Debating on whether to tell them or not in his mind. He figured he might as well, afterall the voice did say he couldn't change the past. When it came down to it, Vincent was in a good place and was actually happy, which made Joey happy. Maybe he should just accept the past and move on. He knows they will be reunited again one day and he was sure that Vincent wouldn't want him to be all sad about it forever. But Joey was still not ready for this.

Looking up with teary eyes Joey started to speak. "I don't really wanna talk about it, at least not now. I'm sorry girls, but it just hurts too much still."

Seven solemn faces surrounded Joey, he felt Fluttershy hug his legs again as Twilight reached her hoof around his shoulders. "It's ok, Joey we understand. It sounds like you really loved him and still do. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but we are here for you if you do."

Holding back a tear and even letting a bit of a smile creep up on his face Joey reached his hand down and ran his fingers through Fluttershys mane. "Thank you girls, I've never really knew anyone that would even care enough to talk to me about it."

"My word, that's simply dreadful dearie. Well, now you do and that's all that matters right?" Rarity got up and walked over to Joey. "Now, lets see what I can do about your clothes shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan, Rare. Lead the way." Joey gave Fluttershy a couple pats on the head as he got up and started out the door. While walking out he overheard Applejack and Rainbow Dash talking to Twilight.

"So he's from a totally different planet which makes him one-of-a-kind in all of Equestria and we get to know him first? That is so cool! And it doesn't hurt that he's cute."

"Calm down, sugercube. We should be thinkin bout where he's gonna stay now. We got a guest room out at the farm, not sure how he'd like farmwork though."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine. Now girls, lets see how Pinkie is coming along with that party."

**kick'n ass and taken names, then given those names to peoples ass I kicked! I hoped you liked it and expect more to come!**


	4. Hello!

**A/N: Whats up every,erh(pony?) No I'm not going to do that crap. Anyway this chap. is going to have a little clop in it so enjoy yourselves. '****_sick bastards, oh shit _****um hello' Jumps out a window ten stories . WE NEED REVIEWS. WE. NEED. THEM. NOW.**

As Rarity and Joey make their way to their destination, many odd looks were directed to the"odd"looking man walking tall amongst the entire crowd of ponies. Some looked in complete disbelief while a couple ran in fear. A select few even had the courage to come up and speak to Joey asking the obvious questions and welcoming him to the community. Joey was relieved to hear Rarity say her shop wasn't much father.

"I must say Joey, you have become quite popular around here. I might even have to use you for advertisement!" Rarity giggled as she bumped her side against Joey, getting a smile from him as well. "Ah, here we are. Welcome to my boutique! Please, do come in and make yourself at home while I gather some things for your measurements."

As they walked in, Joey noticed how extravagant her shop was. It was almost like seeing a high-dollar fashion studio they would show off on tv back home. No one could ever imagine it looking from the outside. She had fabric of every style and color draped over several tables as well as what seemed to be works in progress donned on pony shaped mannequins. Joey was still trying to wrap his head around the logic behind fashion such as this for a race of ponies that go around predominately unclothed apart from a few accessories he's seen. He was pretty much lost in thought when Rarity came back into the room.

Seeing Joey zoned out in his thoughts about pony fashion, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Darling, you're going to give yourself a headache thinking that hard." Rarity grabbed Joeys hand and started pulling him into the back room. "Now, let's get you all measured up, shall we? Take those old rags off for me please, dear?"

A thousand thoughts were running through Joeys mind right now, and being buck naked in front of a female that he just met wasn't exactly one of those he wanted to think about. Let alone the fact that she was a completely different species. He was hoping she would just settle for him stripping down to his boxers to keep some certain awkward moments from presenting themselves. Hesitantly, Joey took off his shirt and slid his pants down after slipping his shoes off. Rarity was still there unaware at how uncomfortable all this was making Joey. Considering the majority of ponies he's seen walked around without any clothes on at all, he figured she must think it was normal to go around naked regardless of the species. How could she know otherwise?

As Joey stood there in his boxers, Rarity looked upon him with a hint of confusion still partially oblivious to the potentially awkward moment before her. "What's the matter, darling? You seem a bit uneasy."

With a slight smile, Joey figured the best thing to do was to explain to her how being nude in front of certain company wasn't accepted among his kind. "Well to be honest Rare, most humans don't like to go naked in front of others. Especially around peo- ponies we just met."

"Oh my word! I am so sorry! I never even thought as to why your kind even wore clothes let alone how you would feel having them off in front of others. Can you forgive me, Joey?" Rarity looked up at Joey with a look of pure embarrassment and sincerity.

Joey could tell she honestly had no clue whatsoever about the situation. Besides, how could he say no to those big sad eyes and that quivering lip that would make a heart of stone melt. He couldn't help but smile at her dramatics. "With a face like that it's impossible to say no to you. Of course I forgive ya, Rare. But I'm not taking these boxers off just yet okay?" He wrapped his arm around her neck as he saw a smile return to her face.

"Thank you so much darling, I don't know what I would do if I was to loose your friendship already. It would be absolutely devastating to say the least. If its okay with you, may I take those measurements now? You can put your other clothes back on if that would make you more comfortable."

"I'm okay now, really. At least nothing is showing. Besides, I doubt anyone would even want to see me fully naked anyways." A slight smirk on his face. Then again, in a world of talking ponies, magic, and dragons, it might be possible one day.

"You never know, dearie. I bet somepony is already thinking of you at this very moment." Rarity winked up at Joey and shot him a wry smile. "Now, hold out those long arms of yours and I'll get to measuring." She continued to measure up Joeys stature writing down his dimensions and already coming up with ideas for his new outfits. "Alright, I believe I have everything I need. How about we go get some lunch? My treat. Its the least I can do after what happened earlier."

"Rare, don't be so hard on yourself." Joey reached his hand down to her cheek. "There's no way you could know. But food sounds pretty good right about now."

"If you say so, darling. Now, lets go to a place I's sure you would just simply love."

Still getting stares and odd reactions from passers by, Joey was starting to get used to it. Maybe they'll get used to him as well one of these days. It's still vastly different from how things were at home. With that thought in mind, being noticed at all was actually quite nice. The place they stopped at looked really fancy and had the style of an expensive French restaurant. Something like what Joey would see in the upper class side of town. It had to cost an arm and a leg to eat here. It didn't feel right to have Rarity spend so much on him.

"Rare, this all seems kinda expensive. You don't have to break the bank just for us to have lunch."

His thoughtfulness got a smile from Rarity as she put her hoof into Joeys hand. "Don't you worry about a thing, dear. I come here all time time. You just relax and enjoy this time we have together. Besides, you simply must try their spaghetti dishes. They are quite marvelous."

That only calmed his nerves a little. Joey decided he was going to find a way to make it up to Rarity somehow. The waiter, after freaking out a bit, showed them to a table outside. The two enjoyed their meals as they made some small talk, usually about how different things are here from home. Their conversation was cut a bit short by the arrival of a certain blue pegasus.

"Well well, look who's already got a date with Rarity!"

Joey was quick to comeback with a cheeky grin, "What, are ya jealous there Dashie?"

Dash tried to play it off like it didn't bug her. "Oh please, I could get better than you any day. I just figured Rarity could do better too."

Joey just shook his head and laughed as Rarity spoke up. "Rainbow Dash! For one, this is not a date. It's just a simple lunch to help get to know each other better. For another, Joey is quite the gentlecol- um" She looked up to Joey for a second. "man, was it? Yes, gentleman. Anyway Dash, what brings you here on this lovely evening?"

Rolling her eyes, Dash decided to just let it go. "AJ asked me to tell Joey to head to the farm when he's ready. She said she wanted to teach him how to work on the farm so he could make some bits." She looked over to Joey "It's hard work but I'm sure you can do it. Besides, you can't let Rarity pay for all your dates."

All Joey could do was laugh as Rarity's face donned a slight shade of red. "Honestly, Dash. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Tell Applejack Joey will be there shortly. Also, if you insist on poking fun at merely eating lunch with a new friend I'm sure you wouldn't mind trying on a few dresses for me. I know how you just adore wearing them." This time it was Rarity with a cheeky smile.

Dash looked at her with a faint expression of horror as her eyes darted back and forth. "Y-you wouldn't! Oh, w-would you look at the time I gotta move some clouds!" With that she bolted off in an array of rainbow and cloud poofs."Haha, dinner and a show! I think you scared her off, Rare." Joey got up and wrapped his arm around Raritys neck. "I should get going though, gotta make money here somehow. Thanks for lunch Rare, I hope we can do this again sometime."

"It is my pleasure darling, of course we will do this again. How about we just walk to the farm together to show you the way? Besides, I would ever so like hearing more about how your world is. It seems so fascinating."

"Sounds good, Rare. I still want to know how some things work here too."

With that, Rarity left some bits on the table and they made their way through town. As they walked, they talked about their adventures and how it was growing up. Joey decided to leave out the majority of the bad stuff he used to deal with every day. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him for growing up the way he did. Joey was starting to like it here, even if it was vastly different. Maybe it would do him some good to get away from his past.

"So, Joey. How would you feel about actually going out with a pony?"

"Honestly Rare, I dunno. Back in my world humans generally stay with other humans. Where I live its illegal and considered sick to think of a pony that way. But with the majority around here being ponies and me being the only one of my kind I guess it could work. I guess I just have to get used to the idea. I still dunno if a pony would ever even want to be with me. Do ponies even go outside their own race?"

"Well, none that I've ever seen but I'm sure its not uncommon somewhere. But why wouldn't a mare go for a fine gentleman such as yourself? I mean yes the size difference would take some getting used to but I don't see how you and somepony couldn't work something out. After all, nopony should be all alone in this big world. Even if you are" Rarity gave Joey a wink "one of a kind." Rarity rubbed her body up against Joeys legs as they kept walking.

Before long they made it to the farm. As they walked up to the house, a small voice coming from behind Joey nearly scared the crap out of him.

"Hey! You're that human thing mah sister was talkin' bout! Joey, right?"

After his heart stopped having a coronary and Rarity stopped grabbing his legs for dear life, Joey looked down to see a young filly with a yellow coat and a red mane staring up at him in wonder. She was even wearing a big bow in her mane making her look pretty cute. "Yeah, that's me. And who might you be?"

"Ahm Applebloom, Applejacks sister. She said you was comin' over to help us out for a while. Is it really true you're from a whole 'nuther planet?"

Joey took a knee and still towered over the small filly. "Haha yeah. I can tell you all about it later on, but can you get your sis for me and tell her I'm here?"

"Yeah, she'll be right out!" With that, Applebloom skipped inside the house leaving Joey and Rarity outside.

"Well, I suppose that's about as good as a welcome as you could get haha. I should really get back to my work anyway. Come back by tomorrow sometime and I should have your clothes ready. Thank you for the absolutely wonderful time, darling. We should really do this again."

"I'd love to Rare, but I should be the one thanking you. After all, you did pay for lunch."

Suddenly, Applejack come outside and walked up to Joey and Rarity. "Well howdy y'all. C'mon in!"

"Hello Applejack dear. I would but I simply must get going. Clothes don't make themselves. Try not to work Joey too hard ok? I will see you two later." Goodbyes were exchanged and Rarity started making her way back home. Now it was just Joey and Applejack still standing outside.

"Already gettin all cozy with Rarity huh? Didn't think you would go for that type haha."

Joey tried to just laugh it off, "First Dash, now you too? I can't win can I?"

Applejack just laughed. "Doesn't look like it sugarcube. Now, come on inside and I'll introduce ya to the family."

He followed her inside into the living room and saw an elderly pony sitting in a rocking chair, and Applebloom on the couch. Joey decided to sit down next to Applebloom as Applejack sat down on the other side of him.

"Well, ya already met Applebloom. But this over here is Granny Smith and my brother, Big Mac should be here soon. Welcome to the Apple family home!"

Granny decided to speak up next, "Well, he sure is a strange feller. But ahm sure he could hold his own here on the farm. Applejack here says yer from some other planet er somethin? Sounds like a bunch of hogwash ta me, but ya welcome here nonetheless."

"I appreciate it, Granny Smith. But it's true. I'm still not sure how I was sent here either. I'll do my best to help out though, its the least I could do since you all are opening up your home for me."

Granny leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Ain't no problem sonny, and ya can jus call me Granny. Ahm sure Applejack'll be more than glad to show ya 'round and what ta do. I'll have dinner ready here in a few hours or so."

As Joey was about to say something, a mountain of a pony walked into the room. He had a bright red coat and a blond mane and tail. Joey made a mental not not to ever piss him off. Joey felt a bit intimidated as the big red pony just stood there and looked at him with confusion and not saying a word. "Uh, hi. You must be Bic Mac, right? I'm Joey."

Big Mac decided to speak up still looking at Joey with a bit of confusion. "Eyup. Welcome to the farm. Ah'll be around if'n you need me." With that, he just walked back out of the room making Joey the confused one now.

"Guess that went well." Joey shot a small smile to Applejack. "Wanna show me what I need to do?"

"Sure thang, Joey. Follow me." Applejack got up and started out the front door as joey did the same. A short walk later they arrived at the apple trees "Alright sugarcube, I'll show ya how ah do it then you can take a try at it." Applejack lined up a tree behind her, rared up on her front legs and kicked the tree hard enough to make the apples fall into a few nearby buckets. "See? Jus that easy. Go on ahead and see what you can do to this tree over here."

There was no way Joey could do that so he had to figure out something different. He walked up to the tree, grabbed a couple main branches and shook them without much effort as apples started falling everywhere. It almost seemed too easy for him really. "Uh, I guess that works, right?"

Applejack was astonished, "Well, yeah ah guess it does. Lets try a few more jus for good measure." she walked over to anther set of trees and set out some more baskets.

Joey reached up same as before and shook the tree getting nearly all the apples to pop right off and land in the baskets. If this was work then he would have it made. He went around to the other couple of trees and shook them as well, stripping them of their fruit. He turned to see Big Mac talking to Applejack and both of them looking at him with wide eyes and confusion. "Uh, guys?"

"Oh, ah was jus tellin' Big Mac here that we're gonna need more baskets if'n you're gonna make it that easy." Applejacks eyes were looking at the several baskets full of apples.

Big Mac just stood there looking at Joey. "Eyup. Now, can yah carry 'em to the barn?" He motioned his head to a big red barn off to the side of the house.

"Haha sure thing, Mac." Joey picked up a basket and realized it was lighter than what he expected. He staked up a couple more baskets and held them 3 at a time comfortably. They just so happen to stop at the bottom of his chin letting him see where he was going. Applejack and Big Mac took a couple baskets in their holster looking devices they had on their backs and they all 3 walked to the barn.

"Well, now you're jus makin' it look easy, sugarcube." Applejack chuckled as she took off her hat an wiped a bit of sweat off her brow.

"Eyup. Be good for harvest season." With a nod to Joey, Big Mac walked out of the barn and away to another part of the orchard.

"He doesn't talk very much, does he?"

"Naw, never has. He always knows jus what ta say though. Ah think he likes ya."

Joey was actually somewhat relieved, he really didn't want to get on Big Macs bad side. "Good, cause I'd rather not try and tick him off, I value my life."

Applejack just laughed and shook her head. "I suppose that goes for most ponies that know 'em"

As they were talking, Applebloom came into the barn bouncing around and full of energy. "Hey AJ, hey Joey!"

"Hey there sugarcube, what're you gettin into?"

Applebloom stopped jumping around. "I was jus wonderin' if Joey wouldn't mind comin' to the clubhouse and meetin' the girls. Whaddaya say, Joey? Pleeeease?"

Wondering if Joeys man card was just cut in half, he couldn't help but smile. "If it's ok with AJ, I don't wanna leave her hanging."

Applejack was grinning at the whole display as well. "I don't see a problem with it, besides ah gotta head on into town for a bit. Jus don't be too long ok?"

Instantly Applebloom hugged her sister and then bolted to Joey and latched onto his leg. Joey was sure whatever was left of his man card just went up in flames. "I won't, I promise." Joey walked out of the barn with the little filly still attached to his leg. "Alright Applebloom, wanna show me the way to your clubhouse?"

She nodded her head and released her death grip on Joeys leg. After a few minutes of walking, a rather large treehouse came into view. Joey was surprised at the craftsmanship and figured they had a bit of help from a certain red behemoth of a pony.

"C'mon in and meet the girls!" Applebloom ran up to the clubhouse and yelled out to he friends. "Scoot, Sweetie! Come on out y'all, we have a guest!" As she bounced around a couple more fillies came out of the treehouse. Both of them were about the same age as Applebloom from the looks of it but one was a yellow pegasus and the other was a white unicorn that somehow reminded him of Rarity. They seemed practically giddy to meet Joey. The two looked Joey up and down in amazement.

The orange one flapped her wings as fast as a hummingbird as she gained a bit of air. "He is so cool! I bet he towers over Big Mac even."

"Yeah, he does a bit but mah brother is still bigger. Joey this Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and we are-"

All three joined in unison "The Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

Well, if there was any shred of man card left...anyway Joey knew a bit about cutie marks from what Rarity told him and he just now realized that the three fillies before him haven't gotten theirs yet. Maybe that's why they're together in a club. "Hahaha cute, girls. Cute. So what does the Crusaders do exactly?"

Sweetie Belle decided to answer that one. "We try doing anything and everything we can to get our cutie marks! So far we've had no luck but it'll happen. My sister, Rarity, says they'll come before we know it. You met her, right?"

Joey knew she looked like Rare for a reason. "Yeah, she actually showed me the way to the farm. She should have some clothes for me tomorrow, speaking of I gotta find out how I'm going to pay her."

"Rarity is the element of generosity, I don't think she would even take your bits even if you wanted to give her some. She's always nice like that."

Joey took a knee and smiled. "Well, I'll find some way to repay her for everything she's done for me, just don't let her know."

Scootaloo flew up onto Joeys shoulder and a big grin. "So, don't you have a cutie mark? And why do you cover everything in clothes?"

"Haha well Scoots, humans don't get cutie marks. We all have different talents though. Like me, I rap. It's a type of music I like from back home. As for the clothes, everyone on my planet wears clothes to cover up themselves and to keep warm. We can't just go naked like ponies do."

"So you play music? That's awesome!" Scootaloo flew off Joeys shoulder, punched the air then landed in front of him.

The other two looked at him wide-eyed. "Yeah, it's something I've liked doing ever since I was a little kid." Joey decided it was about time to head back to the farm and see if Applejack was back. "Well girls I should be heading back to see if Applejack needs me for anything. I'll catch you girls later ok?"

Sighs and groans were heard from the girls obviously not wanting him to go but they siad their goodbyes and Joey walked back through the orchard to the farmhouse. He saw Applejack just now making it back from town. Looks like he was just in time. "Hey AJ, need me to do anything else?"

"Had enough time with the CMC already huh? Haha. It's a wonder how ya made it out alive. But naw, we're gonna make a lil trip into town. A few other ponies wanna see ya. But first lemme how ya to your room."

"Alright AJ, lead the way." They walked into the house and up the stairs. Granny was still sitting in her rocking chair snoozing away.

"Here's your room sugarcube, it's not much but at least the bed's pretty comfy. Hope it's ok for ya."

Joey sat down on the bed realizing she was right about the comfy part. "It'll do just fine, AJ. Thank you for taking me in. I dunno what I would do otherwise."

"Ain't no problem at'all. Now, lets get goin into town before it gets too late."

"Sure thing AJ" With that they walked out and headed down the road to town. A bit of small talk was made till they reached the outskirts of town. "So, where are we going?""A little sweet shop called Sugarcube Corner. Its where Pinkie Pie works. She wanted to see how you was adjustin' in 'n all."

They reached the shop and stepped inside. Everything was dark and there were no ponies there. Joey was rather confused. "Uh, AJ? Are they closed or something?" He turned around just in time to see Applejack bolting up a set of stairs and though a door. He decided to follow her but still wondered why she just ran up there without a word. As he walked up the stairs it got even darker. He opened the door to a completely dark room. The door closed behind him killing off what little light that it was letting in. He couldn't see anything now and he was starting to think this was a terrible idea.

Out of nowhere, and possibly giving him a heart condition, the lights came on and he heard a lot of voices yell "SURPRISE!" as he staggered back trying to jump start his heart back to life. After he gained his breath back he could see all 6 of the girls had thrown him a welcoming party. Pinkie bounced up and down in front of Joey who was still clenching his chest.

"Was ya surprised? Huh? Huh? I tried to make the surprise sooper dooper surprisey! Did it work? Were ya scared? Are you even listening?"

While wondering if they had cocaine here his eyes followed the bouncing pony. "Yes Pinkie, ya got me good."

Pinkie just let out a loud "Wheeee!" and bounced away. Yep, they had to have crack here.

Twilight came up to Joey giggling at his reaction to Pinkie. "She can be quite the hoof full but we like her all the same. How's life on the farm treating you?"

"Hey Twi, it's not bad. The work turned out to be a bit easier than I thought it would be and Big Mac seems to be ok with me so everything's going great. Bet you're glad to have your own bed back heh." Joey sat down on a couch as Twilight did the same beside him.

"Yeah I guess, honestly though I didn't mind. It was quite nice to have somepony like you around."

Her smile warmed Joeys heart. "I'm sure we could do it again sometime if you want. But next time I'll take the couch while you have your bed."

Twilight just giggled a bit. "Sure, I'd be sure to cook you up some of those waffles you like too." She laid her hoof on his leg.

"Sounds great Twi." Rarity came up from the other side of Joey.

"Enjoying the party darling?"

"Hey Rare, sure am. Can't believe you girls did all this just for me."

"Oh dearie, we didn't do much. Really it was Pinkie that set up nearly everything. She has quite the gift for party expertise."

Suddenly a voice came from behind them "First you start dating Rarity and now you're getting comfy with Twilight? You move fast, Joey."

Rarity and Twilights face were already full of blush as Joey turned to see Dash snickering and trying to contain herself. "I told you before Dashie, jealousy will get you nowhere."

That stopped her giggling. "P-lease! Besides I-"

Applejack bit Dashs tail and drug her down to the floor before she could even come back with anything. "Rainbow Dash don't you be teasing Joey now ya hear. This is his night to enjoy it as he sees fit. An' if ya bother 'em anymore I won't let ya have any of the cider I brought here earlier."

Dash instantly went into a small state of shock, obviously Applejack knew how to hit her where it hurt. "I didn't know you brought cider! Where is it? Let me at it!"

Applejack still held onto her tail as Dash tried her best to fly away. "You ain't gettin one drop till ya apologize to Joey, Twi and Rarity. And ya better not bother 'em anymore, got it?" Joey was sure he's seen the same kind of display back home with an addict and her dealer. Some things never change it seems.

Dash stopped trying to fly away and hung her head down low. "Fine." She walked over in front of Joey and the girls on the couch who were looking at her expectantly. She barely made eye contact to either of them. "I'm sorry I made fun of you all and I won't do it again. Forgive me?" She tried her best to make a sad face to Joey hoping she would get off the hook easily.

Joey on the other hand, had other plans. "On one condition." Dash winced out of her sad face. "Last time you tried pullin this little stunt, Rare told you that she had some dresses for you to wear." He had a toothy grin on his face just knowing this was going be good.

Dash's lip was quivering "Y-you wouldn't-"

"Oh but I would. Rare, care to go get a few of your best dresses for miss Rainbow Dash here so she could show em off for us?"

Rarity was now sharing the half evil looking grin "Why yes darling, I suppose I have a few pieces she would just simply adore. It won't take me more than a minute." With that she practically skipped to the door.

Dash was now trembling all over and in a fetal position with wide eyes. Applejack and Twilight couldn't stop giggling. Pinkie was- what the hell? She had set up half a runway already in the other side of the room. And now Fluttershy was taking her usual spot at Joeys feet while he ran his fingers through her mane.

Fluttershy looked up at Joey, "Is Rainbow really going to be wearing dresses on a runway for us?"

The mischievous smile returned to Joeys face. "Yeah, it might teach her a little lesson. It'll be fun." Fluttershy just giggled and nuzzled his hand so he would return to petting her mane. She seemed to like that quite a bit.

Dash decided to speak up a bit. "It better be good cider."

The rest of the girls just giggled as Applejack walked over to the still cowering pegasus. "Now, when is it not? I even got the good stuff this time with a lil extra kick to it. Best hard cider you're ever gonna find anywhere."

Hearing this instantly made Dash loosen up a bit. "R-really? Well I guess it might be a bit worth it. But I don't wanna be sober when I do this. Joey could I at least have a few drinks first? I promise I won't skip out on my punishment. I swear! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleeeeeease?" She was actually on her knees in front of him begging.

How could he say no to that display? Besides, he would like a little buzz going anyway and with Dash half drunk it would make for some great memories and possible blackmail material. "I guess, but get everyone some. I'm not about to pass up a chance to drink with some new friends."

Before he could say anything else, Dash zoomed off to the large wooden barrel and opened her mouth under the tap letting it pour right down her throat. She went on for at least 15 seconds of straight guzzling the stuff before she got everyone a mug and brought it over to them. "That better start to work before Rarity gets back."

That brought a laugh to everyone as they took a mug from Dash. Pinkie was already done with the runway and drinking her cider while sitting on the arm of the couch next to Twilight. Joey decided not to question how Pinkie did the things she did cause he was sure it would bring him moderate to severe brain damage. After a few more drinks, Rarity came in through the door with her magic holding up at least 10 dresses if not more. Dashs head sunk as she groaned. Joey was right, this was gonna be good.

"I see you've already gotten into the cider along with everyone else. Let's get you ready Rainbow dearest." Rarity picked up her mug of cider and wrapped a magic ring around Dashs tail dragging her behind. Dash was looking up at Joey for any bit of mercy while desperately holding onto her mug as she was drug behind the curtains beside the runway. Joey just smiled and waved.

As the rest of the girls and Joey shared some laughs he began to notice Pinkie has straight up vanished yet again. Before he could wonder what the hell was going on the lights went out and spotlights lit up the stage. Some cheesy music started to play as Pinkie announced Dashs premier. After a bit of silence, dash poked her head out then instantly darted back behind the curtain. A few words were heard and then the curtain opened up with the aurora of Rarities magic as Dash was pushed out. The dress was a bright pink with a pinkish purple bottom that had little frilly things all over it (I suck at describing dresses, deal with it). Her cheeks was actually about the same color of pink as she slowly walked down the runway. She was about to bolt back until Joey shouted out "Hey there cutie, why don't ya pose for us a lil?"

Dash practically froze. Obviously the hard cider wasn't working its magic just yet which wasn't making this any easier whatsoever. Reluctantly she striked a couple of awkward poses and hurried back behind the curtain. A couple of dresses later the cider was finally hitting her, and it was hitting her pretty good. She started strutting, striking various poses, and twirling around in the air. A couple more dresses were worn and her moves got bolder. She was really trying to show off her stuff. The girls were almost laughing uncontrollably due to them being half gone themselves and Joey had a good buzz going while enjoying every minute of this.

Dash stepped out one more time in a sleek outfit that was donned in her colors and covered in glitter making her colors sparkle out in the light. It didn't have a rear to it and was cut off around the front of her hindlegs and the back of her forelegs while running across the length of her back. It actually seemed to fit her rather well leaving everyone surprised, especially Joey. The laughing stopped as she walked out and posed a bit.

She noticed they weren't saying anything so she looked right at Joey. "What, is it that bad?" Only a slight slur in her words as the cider was wearing off a little.

Joey just sat there wide eyed. "Uh actually Dash, that looks awesome on you. I mean it." The girls just nodded in drunken agreement.

Applejack blurted out "Hell yeah sugarcube, you're hot! Woohooooo!" That's when the rest of the girls decided to let loose with laughter.

Dash just smirked and looked back at Joey. "You think so, Joey?" She struck another pose.

Joey had no idea where this was going but she did look pretty good. Even if she didn't really realize it. "Well, yeah. You do."

Her face lit up and grew red with a heavy blush. It looked as if she was wanting to move but couldn't for some reason. Suddenly she bolted off the stage and flew straight into Joey with all four legs open. She held onto him tight and buried her face into his shoulder. Joey could feel the heat of her face on his cheek. Neither one of them was sure as to what to think but really, neither one of them cared. The girls looked at them in pure silence and Rarity poked her head out from behind the curtain smiling at the whole thing.

Pinkie was on top of the announcers stand with her mouth hanging down to her hooves and eyes wider than her face. Rather than wonder how that was even possible Joey was too busy holding onto the brash tomboy who was very uncharacteristically being all loving and clingy. Dash brought her head up to look Joey straight in the eyes as they shared a grin. Before Joey could react Dash gave in and started kissing him hard. For a split second, Joey was thinking about stopping. But as she pressed her lips harder to his, he gave up that thought and kissed right back. Her tongue played with his lips before he took the hint and opened his mouth a little more to let her do whatever she wanted. Their tongues danced around for a few seconds until they both let their lips separate ending the passion infused kiss. He noticed her wings were all the way out and stiff as they could be, must be a reaction pegesi have when excited. They were still looking deep into each others eyes, not even listening to what the other girls could be saying. Her face still filled with a deep crimson blush she hugged onto him yet again. Without even realizing it, Dash started to slowly grind herself against Joeys crotch. Barely noticeable at first but then Joey realized what was happening and started to enjoy a bit of it himself. His member almost instantly becoming noticeably hard. Dash started to feel his now throbbing appendage below her just under its fabric prison. The bulge was enough to entice her into shoving her now slightly leaking marehood harder onto his crotch. As she grinded on his bulge, she forced it between her now glistening lips completely soaking Joeys crotch letting out some deep moans. His member was as hard as it could possibly get by feeling the unusual warmth of her spread marehood covering him and shoving what she could of him up inside her causing her to moan even louder. Dashs motions got more and more intense, quickly getting her off. She was using every bit of him she could manage to get. Getting faster and faster with ease as her juices coated his entire crotch, her moans still getting louder. Before Joey could think anything else, he felt Dashs marehood lock up around his bulge as she stopped grinding and let out a sharp gasp with her head back, eyes closed and mouth wide open. Her body shuddered against his getting every drop of satisfaction she possibly could from him. Her juices spewed out all over Joeys already soaked crotch. She slowly started to come down off her high, sliding her drenched folds over his pulsing bulge a few more times before bringing her mouth to his yet again. Neither one of them wanting this moment to end.

Before long they both realized what they had just done and who they had just done it in front of. They instantly froze and looked around the room. Four sets of eyes were as wide as dinner plates while looking at them in total silence. Their attention moved to the only set of eyes not visible who belonged to a certain cowgirl hat wearing pony who was laying on her back on the floor with her hoof resting on her marehood. Her juices covered a few feet of the floor before her while her hoof was still slowly caressing her folds. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was stuck in an expression of pure bliss. It seems Joey and Dash weren't the only ones enjoying themselves.

Breaking the complete silence, Joey decided to say something. "Uh, I guess it would be a bad time to ask for a towel?" He smiled sheepishly.

Dash slowly got up off him twitching a bit due to the sensitivity and small remnants of pleasure still swirling around. She went over to a chair and buried her face into it wanting to just disappear. Still no one said a word. Joey decided to get up and try to get her mind off things. He could tell she really didn't expect any of this to happen, especially in front of all her friends.

Joey walked over to the chair Dash was curled up in. He grabbed a towel that was on the table and draped it over his shoulder. He reached down, scooped the sulking pegasus up in his arms, sat down in the chair, put the towel on his still dripping wet crotch, and placed Dash on his lap. She was still curled up not wanting to show her face. Joey reached his hand down to her chin and lightly lifted her head up to look at him. "Dashie please don't do this to yourself. We both know that was the cider making you do that. Besides, you can do so much better than me, remember?"

Dash let out a giggle and smiled a little. "Shut up, Joey." She reached up and hugged his neck hard. They sat there silently holding each other as the others collected themselves. Applejack cleaned up her mess and poured everypony more cider to help ease the reactions to what they just witnessed. Hopefully everything will be too fuzzy to remember by the morning.

Joey finally broke the hug and got Dash some more cider while he reached down with his towel and wiped up a bit of the mess that was still left behind. His hand cupped around her marehood as he slowly wiped it clean resulting in a couple more twitches from Dash. He just sat there drying her crotch off while she closed her eyes and leaned up against his chest again. It was just what she needed.

Before long the group was starting to grow tired as they enjoyed the last of the cider. Fluttershy had already went home, Pinkie was passed out on the runway, Rarity was on the couch talking to Twilight while Applejack was looking for her hat even though it was already on her head. Dash ended up falling asleep on Joey. Her forelegs still wrapped around his neck while his hands caressed her back and mane.

Twilight and Rarity came over to the chair where Joey and dash were to see what his plans were for the night. "Would you like me to wake her up or just take her to my house?" Twilight was just about to wake her up when Joey shook his head.

"Naw, you girls go on home, I'll take Dashie to AJs. I'm sure she'll remember everything and I'll probably have to be there to calm her down. I know she didn't really want what happened to happen. I knew she drank too much. Thank you girls for not going off about it." Joey was still running his hands though her coat.

"Oh heavens no. That amount of cider can cause even the most classiest of individuals to act on nothing more than lustful endeavors." Rarity winked at Joey "Just go easy on our little Dashie alright?"

"I will Rare, I'll stop back by tomorrow and tell you how things went." Joey stretched his arms up and yawned. "I guess its time for me to head on out, g'night you two."

Rarity and Twilight said their goodbyes and Joey tried to pick Dash up without waking her. His plan kinda backfired when she subconsciously pulled her forelegs out and let her wings unfold surrounding him in her wingspan and having her forelegs clutch his chest. If he didn't have to get back to the farm he would just let her sleep right there as she was till morning. But, knowing he had to get back and had to get AJ back home, he folded her wings back up and held her in his arms as he stood up. AJ was still staggering around a bit so Joey walked over and gave her a leg to use to steady herself so she could walk. Without saying a word, Joey made his way outside the shop and started twards the farm. He was holding Dash in one arm while she was wrapped around his neck and AJ was still using his leg to keep herself upright. It took them a while to make it to the farm and Joey was exhausted. As soon as they made it to the porch, Applejack collapsed and passed out. Joey just hung his head down, sighed, then brought his free hand up to his forehead.

Holding a passed out, sexually satisfied pegasus in one arm with her forelegs around his neck, Joey carefully bent down and scooped up the tukered out cowgirl and slung her over his free shoulder. He leaned over practically sideways so he could hold up AJ against his head and shoulder while using his free hand find the door with no visibility whatsoever. After a bit of fumbling he finally managed to get the door open and get inside, ponies in tow. With a sigh of relief, he started making his way through the living room to meet what he wish he had a free hand to facepalm for. Stairs.

Joey sighed with a bit of a muffled groan. "How the fuck is this gonna happen?" He felt for the first step with his foot, found it and stepped on it, then kept blindingly feeling around with his feet all the way up. A little more than halfway though AJ started to get pretty heavy and kept trying to slide off. He positioned her the same way Dash was and just like he had planned her forelegs spread out and reached around Dashs. Now he was midway up the stairs, both of his hands holding up two passed out drunk mares by their flanks, their forelegs intertwined around his neck barely letting him breathe and using his feet to go fishing for stairs in the very dim light of the half moon peering though the windows. The thought of dying like this crossed his mind more than once.

Suddenly a low voice stopped him in his tracks. "Joey? That you?"

He couldn't really see up ahead of him very well but he knew it was Big Mac. "Mac I'm so glad you're here. Sorry if I woke ya up but I think these two partied a bit too hard heh heh." Joey was hoping Mac wouldn't be mad that he was holding his passed out drunk sister up by a hand on her flank. But really there was no other way.

"Seems like it. Ya only got a few more steps, Ah'll open the door to your room." Mac didn't seem mad, maybe he just didn't see where Joeys hand was or he knew he didn't have much of an option.

"Thanks big guy, and don't worry, me and AJ didn't do anything and don't plan to ok? I'm just gonna let em sleep as they are. I dunno how I'm still even going honestly."

"Ah know ya won't." Joey couldn't see it but he was grinning at the sight of everything.

Relieved, Joey made his way up the last few steps. "Thanks Mac, see ya in the morning. And sorry again for waking you up."

"Don't worry bout it none. Goodnight, Joey." With that he went back into his room.

Joey walked over to the extra wide bed and let the two mares slide off his shoulders onto it. They both instantly nuzzled up to their pillows and started snoring slightly. Joey walked back, closed the door and took off his shirt and messy-crotched jeans. As he slid into bed the two mares stirred around while he brought the covers down so he could get in. Once he got in and got situated, he put the covers over him, AJ, and Dash. Joey closed his eyes and thousands of thoughts went through his still half buzzed mind. Suddenly, Dash crept closer to joey. She positioned herself halfway on top of him and continued to snore while draped over his chest. Joey reached his hand down and ran it though her mane as he drifted off into a deep, much needed sleep.


	5. A new friend or a cut-up back?

**A/N:Sup MUTHAFUCKAS! Hows it going everyone! This chapter has over 10,000 words in it! So,there. By the way, what the hell!? You guys aren't leaving any reviews and i need those damn things. Oh and justsomerandomasshole would like to say hi and thanks to all of you still reading this story. QUOTE OF THE DAY:"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF ,YOU SICK FUCK!" My girlfriend texted that to me when my phone auto-corrected my text to say I fucked her little sister.  
**

The morning arises and the sun shines into Joeys face causing him to stir awake. He sees Dash halfway on him, clutching her forelegs around his chest while his hand was nestled in her multi-colored mane. Applejack was still asleep on the other side of Joey, snoring quite loudly. Joey couldn't help but smile at the whole situation. He wondered how Dash would react when she woke up.

He was sure she remembered everything that happened the night before. What he wasn't sure of, was how she would react to it. He can't say he's ever had a pissed off pegasus waking up on his chest but he was sure as hell he didn't want to find out how it would turn out if she was. Joey figured the best thing he could do is let her call the shots, just roll with it and hope to whatever it was that sent him here would keep his ass out of her warpath.

Not being able to even close his eyes let alone sleep, Joey saw AJ stir a little and wake up. Her sleepy gaze went over to Joey then down to the still passed out Dash half draped over his chest. She looked around a bit shocked, probably wondering what she was doing in Joeys room, then gave Joey a warm smile. "Mornin' sugarcube. Sleep well?"

Trying not to wake Dash up just yet Joey kept his voice quiet. "Yeah, you girls partied pretty hard last night. I think Dashie here got the worst of it though."

Applejack just giggled. "Ah remember a few things. That lil fashion show of hers was one helluva time that's fer sure. Seems like she came out on top in the end."

"Haha, like you wouldn't believe. Do you even remember what she did at that party?"

"Naw, everything's kinda fuzzy after she tried on a couple dresses. What'd she do, jump yer bones er somethin'?" Applejack winked and shot a cheeky smile to Joey.

Joey on the other hand, wasn't really smiling. He was now sure it was a mistake letting things get that out of hand. "Well uh, to be honest, she kinda did." AJs mouth went wide "I didn't go like, all the way if thats what you're thinking. She came out in a very nice outfit that just made her look so... ok so yes I thought she looked kinda hot. But you said it first. All I did was agree and she went wild right in front of everyone. Even you enjoyed the show. I just hope she won't be mad at me when she wakes up."

Applejack looked very embarrassed and couldn't look Joey in the eye now. "Ya mean ah actually called Dash hot? An' how did I enjoy the show exactly?" An' what exactly did she do to ya?"

"Well, you did call her hot in that outfit of hers. But after I agreed to you she came at me and wrapped her body around mine and, well, she kissed me. I totally didn't expect it but I didn't want to just leave her hanging so I kissed her back. Then before I knew what was goin' on she was riding me in front of everyone. I'd be lying if I said I wanted her to stop but I never thought Dash of all ponies would pull a stunt like this. After she settled down and you did your thing in the floor, don't worry I didn't see much, she instantly went off to some chair and started crying about it all. I felt so bad for her AJ, I know she was just drunk and didn't mean to do it. I went over to her and at least got her to stop crying and she fell asleep in my arms. When I tried to take her off she just grabbed at me and wrapped me up in her wings. She seemed so happy and I knew she didn't want to wake up alone so I brought her here. You walked most of the way and passed out on the porch so I carried both of y'all up the stairs. You don't think she'll be mad at me do you?"

"You mean ta tell me ah uh, enjoyed myself to y'all in front of all the girls? I sure hope they don't remember it. As fer Dash, once you get to talkin' to her and tellin' her what y'all did and how ya carried all the way here jus' so she wouldn't be alone in tha mornin' ah'm sure she won't be mad. Besides, ah'll be here ta help calm 'er down if need be."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a voice broke the conversation. "You won't have to AJ. I heard everything." Dash looked up at Joey with an uneasy expression then pulled herself up closer to his face. She laid her head down on Joeys shoulder, burying her face in his neck and wrapping her forelegs around his chest. "I don't remember much but what I do remember was you being there when I needed you the most. I remember you holding me in that chair and even cleaning up my mess." Her grip grew tighter on Joeys chest. "Thanks Joey."

Returning the hug, Joey let out a sigh of relief. He was so glad she wasn't mad at him at all. "No prob Dashie. And don't worry, I'm sure your friends won't even remember it."

Dash got up out of bed and stretched, realizing she still had the outfit on. "Well, I think one of them would actually like to remember it, huh AJ?" She looked at AJ in a seductive pose and winked causing AJ to blush and look away.

"C-can we jus' go have some breakfast now? We can talk 'bout this later." Applejack got out of bed and was looking for her hat.

"Aw, c'mon AJ. Y'know you love it." Dash threw Applejack a smirk, lifted her rear-end up taunting AJ with it, and then slapped herself right behind her cutie mark.

Joey sat there not really knowing what to do. Normally he'd be all for a couple of females flirting with each other right in front of him but this? This just confused his penis. "Uhm, did someone say breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm starving! Lemme just get out of this outfit." Dash stopped her taunting and was now trying her best to wiggle her way out of the tight fitting outfit but not getting much of anywhere. "Joey can you help me out here?" Dash was halfway out but had somehow gotten everything twisted around and gotten herself stuck.

Wondering just how the hell it was put on in the first place, Joey laughed and pulled the damsel in distress over to him. Joey tried to pull the spandex-like prison off of her but couldn't get it past the back of her head. Hearing Applejack laugh at the two, Joey decided to take another approach. He worked the outfit down to her back where it was before then put Dash in front of him so he could pull from behind. He couldn't exactly get much leverage considering how light Dash was. Right now all he was doing was just shaking her back and forth getting nothing but more laughs from the two mares. Joey had an idea though. "AJ, can you pull on Dashs head while I yank this thing off this way? I know the only way she got it on was Rares magic."

Now Applejack was in front of Dash pulling on her head, and Joey was trying his best to pull the increasingly troublesome suit off her from behind. Joey and Applejack pulled as hard as they could but all they were getting was groans from Dash as she was feeling her body being stretched to the limit. A few minutes passed by with no results other than Joey and Applejack becoming heated and frustrated. Applejack had tossed her hat, Joey had taken off his shirt and poor Dash could do nothing but sweat. Deciding to give it one last shot the two pulled as hard as they could letting out grunts and breathing hard. Dash was trying her best not to yell out in pain as her back was pulled at time and time again. The three was giving it all they had.

What they didn't know was just outside the door was a very confused Big Mac. He couldn't see what was going on and all he could hear behind that closed door was a lot of groaning, heavy breathing, and every once in a while he would hear "c'mon!", "almost there!", and one "She's gettin' too sweaty to grab on to sugarcube!". Apparently, context is a bitch.

Suddenly and thankfully, the suit slipped off Dashs back with an audible pop. Cause of this, Joey fell backwards onto the floor making Dash fall flank first onto Joeys crotch causing him to wince in pain, the outfit landed on his face as he sat up and blindedly grab onto Dashs behind. Applejack fell as well causing Dashs head to precariously fall into AJs crotch. So now, the three was in quite the compromising position in the middle of the floor.

Big Mac decided to bust in. "Just what in tha sam hell is goin' on in he-" His eyes instantly went as wide as his entire face as he looked upon the scene. The three just looked back at him with wide eyes as well. Dash had her face buried in Applejacks crotch while she sat there with her forelegs around Dashs neck, Joey had Dashs suit across his face and looked like he was holding Dashs rear to his crotch. It didn't really help matters that all Joey had on was his boxers either. Mac slowly walked backwards out of the room and closed the door. All that was heard was Mac bolting down the stairs.

Dash looked up at Applejack and Applejack looked at Joey who was already in the fetal position on the floor holding his crotch while the outfit was still laying across his face. The mares instantly busted out in laughter as Joey just whimpered in pain.

The laughter died as Applejack looked down at Dash who still had her face right in front of Applejacks crotch. Blush instantly crept up on their faces when they looked at each other. Dash couldn't pass up the opportunity, so with a smile on her face she gave Applejacks folds a long lick. Her tongue started near what was normally the top of AJs marehood and Dash worked it into her lips as she drew her tongue up towards the entrance.

Dash pushed her tongue deep into Applejack, getting as much in as she could before letting it draw back out and slither up to her clit giving it a little flick and making Applejack twitch slightly. Applejacks face was beet red as she looked at the mare between her legs. Dash, rather enjoying the slight taste of apples, just grinned up at AJ just knowing she liked it. As they were looking at each other finally realizing how one another felt about it, Joey uncurled from his position and took Dashs outfit off his face.

Joey was still holding his crotch. "I hope those still work."

The two mares jumped and Dash shot up. "Ohmygosh Joey! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Dash, Dash. It's fine I know you had no control over that. I'm just glad everything's still there." Pain was still showing on Joeys face.

"Ah'll go get ya some ice, you jus' relax for a bit. Besides ah gotta tell Big Mac exactly what was goin on before he goes on thinkin' we was doin' anythin' uh, y'know" Applejacks face grew a faint red again. "Anyway, ah'll be right back."

Groaning, Joey got up and sat in a chair. He laid his head back and closed his eyes trying to keep his mind off the pain. Hopefully Big Mac didn't think too much of it and AJ was able to explain everything that went on. Dash, trying to make him feel better, flew up and gently landed on top of Joey to give him a hug.

Trying best she could not to place her backside on his injuries she spread her hindlegs and sat on his thigh. With her forelegs around his neck she looked up to see Joey smile but he kept his eyes closed. Seems like the comforting was working, till he winced a little and brought his head down to look as Dash with a rather odd expression. "Uh, Dash. I think you enjoyed the whole thing a little bit."

Dash looked up at Joey trying to figure out just what he was saying. With a smirk Joey pulled Dash back and looked down at his thigh where she was sitting. There was a bit of glistening clear fluid seeping out of Dashs folds and around Joeys thigh.

Dash looked down as well only to realize what exactly was going on. "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh I uh, um-"

"Shh, this isn't the first time remember? It's just this time I'm a little hurt to do much and we need to get ready for breakfast. C'mon lets get you cleaned up before AJ gets back." Joey lifted Dash up and held her in his arm as he grabbed a towel. He let her down in the middle of the floor so none of it would get onto anything else. "Alright Dashie, just stand here and think about other things for a while and I'll wipe everything up ok?"

With blush on her face, Dash nodded and let joey do all the work. First he wiped of his leg and arm then knelt down behind dash and started to towel her backside off when the door opened.

"Alright Joey, I got ya some ice and explained everything to Big Mac 'n he wanted to see if you was o...k" Applejack and Big Mac were both there now looking at Joey sitting behind Dash with her rump in the air as Joey had a towel to her backside.

Everyone froze.

"Sunuva bitch!" Big Mac was gone yet again.

Joey just facepalmed with his free hand at the same time Dash facehoofed, both grunting in aggravation.

"I can't help to think things would go a lot better if I had pants."

"Shut up, Joey" Dashs face was still in her hoof.

"Y'all just c'mon down to breakfast when yer ready alright?" Applejack shook her head and laughed as she walked back down the stairs after tossing Joey the bag of ice.

Instantly putting the ice on his injured pride, Joey got up and grabbed his pants. They still had a stain around the crotch but he could just blame the spot on the ice until he could find a way to get over to Raritys house. By the time he carefully managed to get his pants on and threw on his shirt and shoes, Dash was already gone and down the stairs. All this strenuous activity was really bringing on Joeys appetite.

As Joey came down the stairs and through the living room he could hear everyone talking in the kitchen. Hopefully things wouldn't get awkward until he had the chance to explain it all. He walked into the kitchen and everyone fell silent while looking at him. All Joey could do is give a half smile as he held the ice pack to his crotch. "Look, nothing happened, alright?"

"If ya say so sugarcube. Now, c'mere 'n sit down so you can get some food in ya." Applejack patted on an empty seat between her and Dash.

He walked over to the chair and carefully eased himself down trying his best not to damage the goods. Finally getting comfy (or as comfy as he could be really) with a wince, he looked up to see all eyes on him. "What?"

"Is Rainbow too much of a mare there for ya sonny?" Granny chuckled causing Big Mac to laugh hard enough to spit out his mouth full of applejuice.

"GRANNY!"

"OH COME ON!" Dash sat up out of her chair with an already crimson face. "We didn't even do anything this morning." She trailed off in the end hoping no one would catch it.

Big Mac decided to get in on it now. "Tha's not what I saw, twice even."

Applejack kicked him under the table making Big Mac jump. "Now I done told y'all what happened. Leave the poor guy alone will ya?"

"Ya didn't tell me!" Applebloom must feel a bit left out of the loop.

"Ah done told ya Applebloom, you'll understand when yer older. Now eat up 'fore you're late fer school."

"Y'all never lemme know things! Ahm plenty old 'nuff ta know stuff."

"You don't need to know this kinda stuff, squirt." Dash was obviously hoping they would just let the subject drop.

"Fine." With that, Applebloom sat back down in her chair with a pout and started on her breakfast.

"Trust me Applebloom, you don't even wanna know." Joey sure as hell didn't want to explain it to her. He decided to change the subject. "So AJ, what are we gonna do today?"

"Well, Ah suppose we can gather up enough bushels to fill up the wagon so Big Mac can take it on inta town. Past that Ah guess we can find somethin' to do. Didn't ya say Rarity had some new clothes for ya?"

An easy day from the sounds of it. Joey was glad. Hopefully he can make enough to pay Rarity for the clothes, if not at least give her what he can and do something for her. "Yeah. Do you think I'll be able to work enough to afford them? I really don't want to short change her considering how good she's been to me."

"Heh, good luck with that. She probably wouldn't take your bits." Dash was eating what looked to be her bodyweight in apple fritters.

"Dash's right. But Ah'll make sure ya make enough to at least get 'er a lil somethin' if'n you want to."

"Thanks AJ. I've got no idea what to get her though." Joey knew he would have to get a high class gift for a high class pony like her. But she's more than worth it.

"Ahm sure you'll think of somethin'. Now, lets head on out to the barn 'n grab the wagon. Shouldn't be too long of a day."

"Sounds good, AJ." Getting up from the table Joey rubbed his now thankfully full belly. "I believe that was the best breakfast I've ever had, thanks Granny Smith."

"No problem dearie, try ta not let our lil Applejack overwork ya." Granny was smiling and Joey thought he saw her wink but he really couldn't tell.

Dash was sitting back in her chair obviously in a bit of pain from overeating. There was bits of apple around her mouth, she was holding her aching stomach and looked like she added on twenty pounds. Joey wasn't even sure if she was able to pick herself up out of the chair let alone fly.

"C'mon Dashie, lets work some of that outta ya."

With nothing but a groan in reply Joey decided to just pick her up and carry her out over his shoulder. Dash didn't resist at all, he figured she would most likely be asleep by the time they made it to the wagon anyway.

"She ate too much didn't she?" Applejack seemed as if shes seen this happen before. She started laughing and shaking her head. "Ah swear Ah dunno what what we're gonna do with ya Dash." All she got in response was another groan from the stuffed and limp pegasus which made the other two chuckle.

Joey was right. By the time Applejack opened up one of the barn doors, Dash was snoring in Joeys ear. Some would even call it cute. He put the passed out Dash in the wagon up against a bale of hay. A nap would probably do her good anyway. Joey turned to see Applejack putting on a harness and hooking herself up to the wagon that was easily 3 times her weight empty, let alone what it would be full. "AJ, you sure you can pull this thing?"

"You kiddin'? This ain't nuthin. Ah've taken it to town full when Big Mac was sick. Took me a bit but Ah did it. That 'n Dash don't weight much at'all. Ah swear she ain't nuthin but a bunch of feathers." Applejack giggled as Dash let out a grunt. Guess she isn't as passed out as she let on to be. They made their way to a nice spot on the orchard full of trees ready to be picked.

After a bit of laughing at how she snored, Joey and Applejack woke Dash up. They all got started setting out buckets and Joey got to shaking the apples out of the trees. It wasn't very hard for him but after a few trees, his arms were growing tired. Applejack was like a machine.

No sooner than Dash could get buckets under a tree, AJ had already bucked it sending apples everywhere. They were making good progress until Joey got the call of nature. He saw they were a bit far from the house and the apple trees wouldn't hide much so he was running out of options. Then he saw a dense forest not too far away that would be sure to give him an ample spot for some privacy.

"Hey AJ, Dash. I'ma go take a leak, be back in a sec."

"Alright sugarcube. Just don't get yerself lost." Applejack didn't even look up as she bucked at another tree and had Dash scrambling to catch the apples. AJ must really get into her work.

Joey walked to the edge of the forest thinking nothing of it and continued on to find a good spot out of sight. Finding a large bush he decided it would be as good of a place as any and relieved himself. As soon as he finished up he heard a low growl directly behind him making Joey freeze in fear. He slowly turned around to see what looked like a giant wolf staring him down with bright yellow eyes and a wild snarl.

It was hunched over, his head hung low staring right into Joeys eyes and seemingly peering straight into his very soul. Joey noticed the wolf-like creature seemed as if it was made of wood. Must have been some form of complex forest camouflage. But the only thing going through Joeys mind at the time was just how the hell he was going to get away from this giant wolf-thing and survive.

The beast crept up closer to Joey. He could feel its hot breath against his face. Joey was too scared to move, too scared to think. What could he do? The thing was easily 5 times bigger than he was, and he was pretty sure it was faster than him too. How the hell could he get out of this without dying?

He knew he had to act fast. There was no way Joey would just let himself become lunch after everything he's been through. A sudden blast of confidence ran through Joey as he rared back and gave the giant creature a stiff right hook right in its jaw. Seeing his split second of an escape window, Joey took off sprinting back towards the orchard.

Getting out alive was the only thing on his mind as he pushed himself harder than he ever has before. Not even looking behind him, Joey could see the orchard. He didn't have far to go. Out of nowhere a sharp pain raced though Joeys spine causing him to fall forwards and slam face first into the ground, rolling to a stop. He looked up to see a now pissed off wolf beast lunging in for the kill.

Joey screamed in pain and shear terror as he desperately tried to roll out of the beasts path, feeling something torn in his back. The wolf just missed Joeys face by mere inches but was quick to rebound back and lunge at its potential prey yet again.

This time Joey couldn't act fast enough. The beast seemed to of just appeared on top of Joeys body, pinning him down by his arms. The pain in Joeys back made it impossible to even try to fight back. The beast was much stronger than any man Joeys ever been in a fight with. Its sharp claws dug into Joeys arms making any bit of resistance send shards of pain all over his body.

The beasts head went down to Joeys. Its teeth were showing as droplets of drool seeped out landing on Joeys chest. A constant low menacing growl was all Joey could hear apart from his racing heart. He was sure this was how it would end, becoming nothing more than lunch. The wolfs mouth opened wide with a loud growl as it lunged straight for Joeys face. Joey closed his eyes and braced for his inevitable end. Just then, he heard a loud thud as the weight of the beast was ripped from Joeys body.

He opened his eyes to see Big Mac stomping the utter hell out of the massive animals face. Giving it no chance to even recover from one kick to another, Big Mac kept on with no signs of stopping. Rage filled his eyes as the life crept away from the once mighty savage beast. Joey watched in pure awe as he lay there on the ground unable to move. Kick by kick was aimed directly at the beasts head eventually smashing through the rugged wood like armor and ending the wolfs life with one last stomp.

Big Mac stood there breathing heavily over the wolfs lifeless body. His front hooves covered in various scratches and blood from the creatures rough exterior. He didn't say as word as the mountain of a pony looked at what he had just done. Not far away, Joey was still on the ground losing blood.

His vision getting blurry as Joey saw Big Mac turn and run over to him calling out Joeys name. The last thing Joey saw was big mac picking him up. As his vision faded he heard the baritone voice of his savior. "Don't you even think 'bout dyin' on me here, dammit!"

Joeys vision slowly made its way back. All he could see was white blurs. Eventually his vision returned enough to see he was in what looked like a hospital room. Thankful to be alive, Joey raised his head to see if he could move. Instantly a sharp dagger of pain struck though his back causing Joey to grunt loudly in pain. Looks like he's stuck here for a while.

"Please Joey, do not strain yourself. You took a nasty cut to your back. Thankfully it seemed to have missed your spine or anything vital."

A white pony came into Joeys view. She wearing a hat like a nurse would from some old movies and had a red cross on her flank. Obviously she was a nurse then. Wincing at the pain, Joey had other concerns. "Where's Big Mac?"

The nurse pony walked over to Joey and adjusted his pillow making it more comfortable. "He went back to the farm a few hours after he brought you here. You're very lucky he got you here as quick as he did considering how much blood loss you sustained."

Apparently Joey was out longer than he had realized. "How long was I out?"

"Almost two days now. I've never seen anything like your kind before so operating on you was challenging to say the least. Luckily Twilight was able to come by and tell me everything she knew about your kind. Without her magic I doubt you would have survived. Now, let me help you up so I can change those bandages."

With her help, Joey eventually reached a sitting position on the bed. "Two whole days? Damn, no wonder why I feel like hell. I gotta thank Twi and Mac. How soon do you think I can get outta here nurse..."

"Redheart." Her smile was calming. "But I'm afraid you might be here for some time considering the damage you've sustained to your back muscles. You definitely won't be working on the farm for at least two weeks, maybe longer. I suggest you just relax and I will send for your friends. They were all worried sick about you. Princess Celestia herself sent a letter hoping you would get well soon. You seem to be quite popular."

Having this many care about him felt unusual to Joey but he liked it. Still, he felt bad that he wouldn't be able to help out on the farm to make any money. Joey wondered what he was going to do now. The thought of him being popular gave him a chuckle though. "Yeah I guess I am. And thank you for everything."

Nurse Redheart wrapped new gauze around Joeys chest to hold the bandages in place on his back and eased his body back down onto the bed. "Oh it was no problem at all. I'm happy to be of some help. I mean it's not every day anypony gets to perform surgery on a human." She gave him a wink with a smile. "You rest up. I'm sure your friends will be here soon."

Joey nodded and closed his eyes. A thousand thoughts ran though his mind but one thought stuck out more than anything. He was sure as hell he wasn't about to visit that forest again. Without Big Mac stepping in he would have been killed and eaten for sure. Joey owed that pony his life. Drive-bys didn't even hold a candle to a pissed off Timberwolf apparently. Thinking about how he could ever make it up to Big Mac, Joey drifted off to sleep.

Voices could be heard as Joey started waking up. He could tell it was a few of the girls by the sound of Twilight talking with Applejack.

"Ah shoulda told 'em bout the Everfree forest and them damn timberwolves. If ah wasn't so caught up buckin' apples ah would've stopped 'em. Its all mah fault, Twi."

"Applejack, you have to stop blaming yourself. I should have told him back when I was telling him everything about how life is here. If anything, it's my fault. I'm just glad Big Mac was around."

"Now's not the time to go blamin' yerselfves, gals. What's important is that he's alive now." There was no mistaking Big Macs voice.

Waking up, Joey turned his head to see the girls and Big Mac. "Mac's right, it'll take more than a scratch to kill me."

"Joey!" The girls practically yelled in unison and jumped over to him. Twilight nuzzled his arm. "We were so worried we lost you. I wasn't even sure if my magic was working on you at one point. You gave us quite the scare."

"Yeah sugarcube, ah dunno how you got through it but ah'm glad ya did. Ah'm so sorry ah didn't tell ya 'bout that forest."

Seeing them care about him so much made Joey smile. "It's ok. I knew I shouldn't have went in that far. Big Mac sure did kick its ass though. Remind me never to piss him off." He tried to chuckle but it hurt a bit more than he anticipated making him wince.

"Ah was just protectin' a friend. Woulda done it fer anypony."

"You saved my life though, Mac. I can't thank you enough."

"Ain't no problem Joey. You've looked after mah family and ah was just lookin' after you." Big Mac placed a foreleg around Applejack in a brotherly hug.

"Well, I still owe you my life. But it looks like I won't be able to work much for the next couple of weeks."

Twilight stopped Joeys hand from rubbing her mane and hopped up against the side of the bed with a grin. "Actually, now that you're awake I could try some healing magic I learned while you was out. Princess Celestia told me to learn everything I could about your kind and this would make a great time for some research on your ability to take in healing magic. So can I?" She seemed very eager to start.

Joey looked around to AJ and Big Mac for some kind of sign telling him if it was a good idea or not. Taking their hopeful smiles as assurance Joey figured he might as well let her try. "Yeah I guess. Anything to get me outta this bed."

"Great! I'll be right back with my book and spike so he can write down what happens." Was Twilight just skipping away?

Joey was feeling a bit worried at how enthused Twilight was about the whole thing. "I'll be ok. Right?"

Big Mac chuckled as Applejack spoke up. "Yeah, Twi's good at that magic stuff of hers. Heck, the princess herself taught 'er what she knows now." She nudged Joeys leg. "Besides, if you can survive a beatin' from a timberwolf, you can survive a bit of Twi's magic."

Joey tried to suppress a couple chuckles. "I sure hope so. So where are the rest of the girls?"

"Well Dash will be here any second now ah'm sure, Rarity and Fluttershy are at the spa and there's no tellin' where Pinkies run off ta. We were here all night long when ya came in. Ah had to force Dash to get back to her work. Poor gal wouldn't leave your side."

As if on cue a blur of rainbow came through the open window as Dash flew in and wrapped her forelegs around Joeys waist. She had tears in her eyes and it looked like she hasn't slept in days. Joey cringed at the pain her tight hug was inflicting on him but he wasn't about to make her stop. Holding back a wince, Joey wrapped his arm around her neck and just held her for a while. "It's ok Dash, I'm fine now."

Dashs eyes stayed closed as tears kept falling. She had her face pressed hard against Joeys chest. "I-I was so... I d-didn't want you to..." Her voice was cracking as more tears started to fall.

"Dashie, everything's alright. I'm here. Just relax, for me." Joey ran his fingers though her frazzled mane and rubbed behind her ears. A smile came across her face making him feel better instantly. Within seconds Dash was out like a light.

The door opened and in walked Rarity and Fluttershy with towels wrapped around their manes. "Joey darling! You're awake!"

Joey placed a finger to his lips shushing Rarity then points to Dash who still has her forelegs wrapped around Joeys stomach and her face buried into his chest as she slept. He continued on running his fingers though her mane as she lightly snored. Joey tried to keep his voice down to keep Dash from waking up.

"I don't think she's slept since I got here, poor girl. But yeah Rare, I'm alright now. Twi's gonna try some healing magic shes learned for my back. She should be back in a minute. You gals didn't have to stop your spa day just for me though."

Fluttershy hopped up and placed a hoof on Joeys arm. "Oh, no. We wanted to come see you as soon as we could to make sure you're ok. W-we can always go back later."

"Shes right, darling. We just had to come over the instant we heard the news. Why, we've been worried sick ever since Applejack told us you was in here. Besides, I've put a lot of effort into your new clothes and it would be such a shame to have them stuffed away never to be seen. That reminds me, I should go get them. I'm sure you would like to get out of that wretched gown they've had to piece together in a pinch."

"Thanks Rare, Id like that. And thanks to you too Flutters." Joey scratched behind her ear with his free hand making her eyes close and bringing a smile to her face.

"Well then, you just relax and I will have your clothes over to you in a jiffy. I just know you'll love them." With that, Rarity walked out of the room and slowly closed the door trying her best not to disturb the snoozing pegasus.

"Ah hate ta ruin the moment but we really should be gettin' back to the farm. Ain't got much done since ya got here 'n work is startin' to pile up."

"It's ok AJ, you and Mac go on ahead and catch up. I'll be out there as soon as Twi fixes me up." Joey waved as Applejack walked out the door. "Hey, Mac."

Big Mac stopped as he opened the door. "Eyup?"

"Thanks again."

"Ain't no problem Joey. See ya when ya get back" Big Mac walked out the door.

"I-I've got to get back to my animals and take these towels back to the spa. Poor Angel is probably worried sick. Take care, Joey." Fluttershy nuzzled Joeys hand and he nodded and went out as well.

A moment later, Twilight showed up with several books floating in the air around her and Spike on her back. "Alright I think I have everything I need. Spike get ready for some notes. Joey, can you sit up so I can look at your back?"

While calming a startled awake Dash, Joey looked over to Twilight with his best 'what the hell' face. "So much for her catching some sleep. I'll need some help up though."

Twilight instantly went red faced with embarrassment. "Oh Dash! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you was sleeping. I can set up a place for you to sleep if you want."

Dash didn't move from her spot on top of Joey. Instead, she just looked up at him wondering what Joey wanted her to do. Joey knew she couldn't stay on top of him but how could he say no to her? He scooped Dash up and placed her beside him so he would have enough room to sit up but she could still be near him. "I think she'll be fine right here. Is this gonna hurt?"

Dash smiled and got comfortable by hugging Joeys leg. Doesn't look like she's going anywhere anytime soon. Twilight unloaded a few things from her bags and opened a couple of books. "Well, normally this magic doesn't hurt but I can't be too sure because it's never been tried on your kind before. The things we do for research huh?" Twilights uneasy chuckle wasn't exactly comforting. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

With a few second thoughts in mind, Joey reluctantly concluded that it was a good decision. Besides, Twilight already told him she used some magic on him while he was out and he lived though it. "Alright, do whatever you need to then."

Twilight nodded as a purple aurora enveloped Joey. First he was gently raised up so he was sitting, then the entire bed was turned just enough to give Twilight a better look at the slice down his back. "Good, now first let's remove the bandages and see how bad the cut is."

The bandages unrolled themselves around Joey and then the pads covering the injury came off to reveal the extent of his damages. The gash was almost the entire length of Joeys back, started just below the back of his neck down to just above where his pants would be. The gash healed rather well on its own for the past couple days but any large amount of movement could rip it back open easily. There were stitches along the entire length of the cut. Unfortunately, those had to come out.

"I'll have to get Nurse Redheart to help me with these stitches in case the wound opens up again while I'm taking them out. Putting them in took more work than I thought. Apparently human skin isn't as tough as pony skin so Nurse Redheart had me do them by magic." Twilight rushed out of the room. Spike was still scribbling away at his notes, glancing up at Joeys back every now and then. Twilight must want this research to be very detailed.

The door opened but it wasn't Twilight or nurse Redheart. "Hey Joey. Oh and hey Spikey." Rarity was keeping quiet for Dash but she went over to Spike who was trying to sputter out a hello and wrapped him up in a hug rendering the little guy speechless.

Joey held back a chuckle at the display. "Hey Rare, Spike and Twi are just about to start. Shes getting the nurse now."

Rarity released the love stricken dragon and walked over to Joeys bed. "I know, I passed her in the hallway. I'm just here to drop off your clothes. I even went ahead and washed your other clothes and stitched your shirt back up. That nasty timberwolf sure did wuite the number on it. I hate to cut this meeting short, but I simply must get back to work." She laid a stack of clothes on a nearby chair.

"Thanks a ton Rare. I'll figure out some way to pay ya back."

"Oh darling. There's no need. I always take care of my dearest friends. You wearing those outfits proudly will mean more to me than any form of payment."

Joey couldn't possibly let her put this much work into something for him and he not pay her back somehow. "No doubt I'll show them off. But if you ever need anything at all you know where to find me."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Rarity winked and shot Joey a small smile. "Now, I must go. Joey, do take care of yourself please." She walked towards the door. "And Spike, be a dear and come over later. I have a few spare gems left over from a project I'd like you to have." Spikes eyes went wide and he started licking his lips. As Rarity walked out the door Joey was trying to figure out Spikes seemingly unhealthy fascination with gems.

A few seconds later Twilight and nurse Redheart came back into the room. "Ok, I talked to Twilight and she thinks some magic can do you some good, Joey. I'll be here if needed."

"Thank you so much, nurse Redheart. I want to take the best care possible for our Joey. Afterall, its not like we can just make another one." Twilight giggled, stopped, then brought her hoof up to her chin like she was thinking something. "Or can we...I might have to look into that cloning spell a bit later."

Spike, Joey and nurse Redheart all facepalmaed at the same time. Spike was the first one to say anything after the awkward silence. "Twilight!"

Twilight was jolted out of her thoughts and her face turned red. "Heh. You're right Spike. It would be rather confusing seeing two Joeys around." She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thought. "Right. Shall we move on?"

Seeing a room of nods, Twilight continued. She started from the top, carefully undoing the knots and easing the thread out of Joeys skin. Some hurt worse than others making Joey jump and wince but he was generally keeping his cool.

Stitch after stitch was pulled from the gash, stopping only long enough so nurse Redheart could clean up any blood and make sure it was ok to continue. Nearly an hour passed before every stitch was taken out leaving nothing more than the barely healed laceration. Any sudden movement could tear the whole thing open rendering the past 2 days worth of healing useless.

"Alright Joey, that's the last stitch. Now, try not to move so I can focus on your cut ok?" Twilight was obviously getting mentally fatigued after enduring the painstaking process of removing Joeys countless stitches. Joey slightly nodded, obviously holding back a great deal of pain which made Twilight want to hurry and get it over with so he would feel better.

She started back up at the top, this time concentrating on closing up the wound as she went down. Her mind focused on nothing else. The gash was fusing together as her magic worked through Joeys body. Joey wasn't even showing signs of pain now as Twilight repaired his back.

It wasn't long before she reached the end of Joeys wound and watched the last of it close up leaving nothing more than a faint discoloration where the giant slice used to be. Twilight closed her eyes and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Joey noticed his pain was almost gone. All that was left was a dull ache throughout his back and muscles from being stiff for so long. "Holy crap Twi, it worked!"

Twilight smiled, obviously proud of her work. "Yeah, I guess it did. A lot better than I expected, actually. I wish there was something I could do about that discoloration though."

"Discoloration?" Joey slid his leg from Dashs grip and get out of his bed as easy as possible trying hard not to wake her up. He walked over to a mirror to take a better look at Twilights work.

There was a large strip of lighter skin along his back where the scar used to be as if the cut was healed up years ago but the scar was still there. Really, Joey thought it was pretty cool. "Actually Twi, it looks pretty sweet." He walked over to Twilight, got down on one knee and hugged her neck. "Thanks Twi. I wouldn't know what to do without ya."

Twilight wrapped her head around Joeys back and smiled. "It's what friends do. Besides, a chance to be the first unicorn to try magic on a human? I bet princess Celestia hasn't even done that!" Twilight rushed over to Spike and looked over his notes.

"I've got so much work to do now! So many pages to write about the effects of magic on humans and human anatomy. Celestia's going to be so proud!" She looked like she just won the lottery or something.

"I'm sure she will be Twi. Who knows, you might even end up being in one of them books." Joey was looking through the clothes Rarity brought over. Somehow she got his taste dead on. There was a sweater, a pair of black and grey shorts, black pants, and a white t-shirt. All of them donned a small stylized "R" with diamonds around it on them in various places. He thought it was pretty cool, especially since it was his very first set of clothing that was customized just for him. Joey thought Rarity really outdid herself.

Twilight blushed at the compliment. She never thought of actually being in a book for people to read years from now about what she did today. The thought was somewhat overwhelming. "T-that would be awesome." Her mind drifted off with thoughts of her name attached to a book in the royal library.

Nurse Redheart walked over to Joey and took a closer look at the scar. "If that's everything I guess you're free to go. I still recommend you take it easy for the next couple of days at least. And try to keep yourself in one piece." She winked at Joey and walked out of the room.

Spike was trying to get Twilight to pull of of her daydreams while he packed everything up. "Twilight, snap out of it! We gotta get started on the report for princess Celestia. Shes probably waiting right now."

Joey laughed to himself and walked over to Dash who was still sleeping in his bed but was now holding onto his pillow and had her face buried into it. He hated having to wake her up but there's more time to sleep later. Joey was ready to do something fun before he had to go back to work on the farm.

He gently shook Dash awake. She rolled over and let the pillow go while her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a couple times, focusing in on Joey who was standing over her then instantly shot up and started flying around Joey looking at the scar. "Joey! You're fixed!" She flew straight onto Joey and hugged him tight. Then she noticed the stares of Twilight and Spike and slowly slid off Joey, looking around a bit embarrassed. "Uh, good job Twilight."

Twilight giggled. "Thank you, Dash. Now, I must be heading home. I have a lot of work to do." Twilight used her magic to put her saddlebags and Spike on her back. "Joey, try to stay out of the Everfree forest from now on, k?"

"Well alright, if you say so." Joey was giving his best sarcastic tone. Twilight rolled her eyes as Spike and Dash snickered. "But really, you won't be catching me around there anytime soon. I'll see ya around, Twi." Joey gave a wave as she walked out the door leaving Joey alone with Dash.

"So, what ya wanna do now? It's a bit late to do much or I would totally show you my moves." Dash flew around the room, doing a few twirls and whipped around Joey before hovering before him and striking a pose. Looks like a couple hours of sleep did her well.

"I'm kinda in the mood to go out and do something. Is there a bar or club around here or do you guys even have those here or what?" Joey was looking though the stack of clothes for something that would be cool to wear out tonight.

"Yeah! There's this spot where a DJ called Vinyl scrach plays at all the time. I think you'll really like her. She might even be performing tonight. Wanna go?" Dash seemed to have quite a bit of energy.

So they do have a club here, maybe there's hope for Joeys rap career yet. "Hell yeah, lemme get dressed and we'll go." Joey took the makeshift gown off bringing him down to his boxers. He looked through the stack of clothes and found some boxers Rarity he made a mistake of slipping off the ones he had on to put on a fresh pair, Right in front of rainbow. When that was done he put on the black shorts, his old black and red sneakers, the shirt and the sweater, pulling up the sleeves. To dash he looked pretty badass.

Dashs eyes never left his body and her face turned a bright red but Joey didn't seem to care. He was more worried about how the club scene was and if he could make it to the stage. He wondered where he was going to leave his pile of clothes for the night considering how far the farm was from here. "Hey Dash, where can I leave these clothes at for a while? The farm is way too far if we wanna hit up the club."

Dash snapped out of her daydream and thought of something. "I know!" She flew across the room, grabbed a spare trash bag and put all his clothes in it. "I got a good place for them, lets head out and I'll take them there."

"Works for me." Joey held the bag of clothes as they made their way out of the hospital.

Once outside, Dash took the bag. "I'll be back in ten seconds flat." She bolted off up into the air faster than Joey thought was even possible. Sure enough within several seconds Dash was coming back into view across the sunset. She whizzed by Joey as she twisted midair and eventually landed on his back. "See? told you."

Joey chuckled a bit but was actually impressed. Even though he now had no idea where all of his clothes were. "Yeah, you sure did Dash. I'm impressed. Now which way is that club?"

Dash pointed down a path that went through the middle of town and Joey set off with her still on his back. Rather than worry about the irony of a pony riding a human Joey was preoccupied thinking about what their club was like. If it was anything like Big Phils back home, he was sure to make something of himself in this town. He might even be the first rapper in this entire planet. Would ponies even listen to rap in the first place?

Eventually the two made it to the club. They could hear the bass tones of some upbeat music playing as flashes of neon lights in all sorts of colors glared through the windows. A slew of ponies were lined up at the door and a pony almost as big as Big Mac was at the door as a bouncer. Joey thought to himself that it wasn't much different from home. That is, until he noticed every single pony looked at him with mouths open and wide eye'd expressions.

The bouncer pony came up to Joey and looked him over. "You're that human thing everypony's been talking about. Last I heard you was passed out after almost being timberwolf food."

"Yeah that's me. Big Mac saved my ass and Twilight fixed up where it cut me. But when I heard this place existed I had to check it out." Joey was sure they'd let him in without a problem.

"Sounds good to me, head on inside and enjoy yourself. You deserve it. Rainbow Dash can go in too as long as she doesn't make a scene again." He looked at Dash with a pretty stern face. Apparently Dash has a history here.

Dash dropped off Joeys shoulders. "I already said I was sorry! I won't even use my wings this time, honest!"

"Good, make sure you don't. Now, head on inside you two and have fun." The bouncer pony lifted the rope as Joey and Dash made their way inside.

Instantly Joey was stunned. There was a huge dance floor full of ponies he's seen around town. Beyond them was a rather large stage where a DJ set up was. There had to be at least twenty large speakers around this DJ stand and it was covered in bright flashing neon lights.

In the middle of everything he noticed a white pony with two-tone blue hair wearing some sort of purple sunglasses. Her head was nodding to the beat of the music she was playing. Granted, Joey didn't care much for dubstep but it seemed she sure knew what she was doing. He noticed a large blue sign above her saying 'DJ PON-3'. Before Joey could even question himself about the name, Dash tugged on his arm and drug him over to a booth.

Joey could barely hear Dash over the loud music. "I told you she puts on an awesome show! We'll meet up with her when she takes a break."

"You mean that's Vinyl? You know her?" Joey had to practically yell to be heard.

Dash put her face up next to Joeys so she wouldn't have to yell. "Yeah, she plays at every Wonderbolts show that comes around. I totally have to take you to see them one day."

Seemingly out of nowhere a pony wearing a security vest came up to the table and motioned for Dash and Joey to follow him. Without wanting to make him mad they did so. They followed him through a guarded door off to the side of the club and instantly they could hear again.

Before Joey could ask what was going on the security pony opened a door and motioned them to go on inside. It looked like some kind of dressing room with a couch, table and a line of mirrors off to the side. Sitting in a chair off to the side was a familiar white pony with blue hair.

"So Rainbow Dash 'and' the only human in Equestria come to my club and no one tells me? I woulda put on a bigger show!."

"Well you know how I roll, showing up and stealing the scene." Dash posed trying to reflect on her inflated ego. Joey was caught up in an awkward moment and didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, Vinyl jumped out of the chair and trotted over to Dash. "That you do, Rainbow." She fistbumped (hoofbumped? Whatever) Dash. "So, Joey is it?" Joey nodded unsure about what to say. "I'm Vinyl Scratch. I've heard a lot about you, everyone has. Legend has it you survived a round with a timberwolf and nearly died. Ya look good, for a dead guy."

This brought a laugh to Joey. "Haha I guess, still got the scar from it. I hear you got quite the rep as well. Definitely got some skills."

"Heh, I guess I gotta be good to impress someone from another world." Vinyl shot Joey a smile. "Why don't I show you what I can really do?"

Dash spoke up. "What about what we did last summer at that Wonderbolts afterparty? Still got that mirror suit?" This might be setting up to be more than Joey could handle. As long as Dash stayed sober, maybe she won't do anything regrettable in front of everyone.

"Yeah! Got your suit in the closet. I'll get everything set up while you get ready." Vinyl walked over to Joey and took off her sunglasses to reveal her crimson red eyes staring directly into his. "You're about to have the time of your life." She smirked and trotted out of the room. Joey was sure he saw her sway her hips just enough to get his attention as she walked through the door.

Dash had a cheeky smile as she crept closer to Joey. "Someones star struck."

Joey snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Naw. Besides shes a famous pony and I'm a just a human. I'm not even all that great."

"Didn't stop me." Dash still had a cheeky smirk. "Besides, didn't you say once before how you like music? Maybe you two can work on something one day. Now, can ya help me get this thing on so we can show you a real show?" Dash picked up a suit that was covered in different sizes of mirrors all over.

Joey knew Dash was right, and who knows, teaming up with Vinyl might get a great rap career going here. "You're right. Now lets hope this outfit is easier to put on and take off than the one you had on that one night."

That made Dash blush hard and giggle a bit. "Yeah, this one has straps on the bottom. It'll be a lot easier to take off later."

Joey wrapped the suit over Dash and fastened the straps. She looked like a stylized disco ball more than anything. Dash flew around the room letting the few lights in the room reflect off her suit to make a cool effect. She flew around Joey then landed with her flank facing him. Joey watched as he tail swift gracefully almost revealing everything then Dash scooted over and aimed a beam of light right into Joeys eyes.

"Don't stare too hard Joey, you might hurt yourself." Dash giggled and walked up beside Joey. "I hope you enjoy the show. I gotta get going." She brushed up against Joeys leg and flew out of the room.

Shaking his head, Joey wondered just what he got himself into. Just then the security pony came back and motioned Joey to follow him. Joey tried to ask him where they were going but didn't get an answer. Obviously this guy wasn't much on words. They went up a set of stairs and walked down a rather long hallway.

Joey could hear the faint thumps of a steady beat and a crowd roaring. They came to a corridor with several doors on one side. The security pony walked over to the middle door, opened it and motioned Joey to walk inside. When Joey went in he could tell it was a private box overseeing the entire club and stage. It was a modest sized open balcony with a couple of comfy looking recliners separated by a cooler of drinks.

Joey walked over and peered over the railing. He was pretty far up above everyone and seemed to be the only one in a balcony. He could see Vinyl pointing to a couple stagehands (yeah screw the hooves part, deal with it) where to position some speakers and lights. Her DJ set-up was nearly double in size from when he saw it earlier. There had to be a hundred different lights strung up around the stage. Joey couldn't see Dash anywhere though.

Suddenly the club went dark. There was a few lights around the bar and various other places but no one could really see anything. Suddenly a voice scared the living daylights out of Joey.

"Scared yet?"

"Holy sh-" Joey couldn't say anything else as a hoof covered over his mouth. Even in the dim light he could see it was Dashs hoof and instantly relaxed a bit. What was she dong up here though?

"Joey, relax. Its just me. The shows about to start." Dash walked over to the railing and stood on it with her hind legs. Suddenly the music started and lights started flashing everywhere going along with the beat of the music. Then two spotlights from either side of the stage turned on and pointed to Dash.

Joey was blinded as huge beams of light enveloped his entire vision. Before he could adjust to the light, Dash jumped off the railing and dove down towards the crowd. The spotlights followed her every move as she rolled, twirled and zig-zaged to the beat of the music.

Joey was rather impressed at the entire display. Then without much of a warning the song went into overdrive and colored lights were now being fixed onto Dashs position filling the room with all sorts of colors like Dash was impersonating a disco ball on acid. It was unlike anything Joey had ever seen before.

A few more minutes went by as Dashs moves got bolder and the bass thumped harder. Vinyl was really putting everything she could into her music as Dash was pushing her limits in showing off. The crowd was amazed the entire time. Dash flew to the stage when the song was about over and struck a pose letting all the lights fixate on her sending arrays of colored lights all over the room.

As the song ended, the lights went dark again and the crowd erupted in cheers. It was one of the best shows Joeys ever seen. This place was a hell of a lot better than Big Phils place back home. Joey was sure he'd be up on that stage before long teaching these ponies about his kind of music.

This time Dash couldn't sneak up on him cause she was breathing so hard. Not like she was trying to anyway. Dash swooped in and dropped at Joeys feet trying to catch her breath. The lights came back on and Vinyl put on some pre-recorded music to keep the crowd busy while she took a break.

Now that the club was lit up a bit more, Joey could see Dash was covered in sweat and worked out whatever energy she had before. Joey reached down, undid the straps to her outfit and lifted her up, placing her in his lap.

Dash looked up at him still breathing hard. "So, what did ya think?"

Joey wrapped her up in a hug. "It was amazing, you had some serious moves down there. And Vinyl kicked ass on stage. Best performance I've ever seen."

Vinyls voice startled them. "I always kick ass. Especially for a one-of-a-kind 'stallion' like you."

Dash just giggled and Joey couldn't say anything so he just gave his best awkward smile. He was still dealing with the battle in his head about the whole pony with a human thing. And the two he was around didn't exactly make things any easier.

"So, how 'bout we head down to the bar and see what we can get ourselves into." Vinyl motioned for Joey and Dash to follow her. As they walked down the hall, Dash and Vinyl walked beside each other with Joey behind them. Vinyl started swaying her hips letter her tail swish back and forth, looking back at Joey just to make sure he was watching. Joey tried to keep his mind on other things but was failing.

Thankfully, they made it to the bar and Vinyl ordered them a round of drinks. They talked and drank for nearly an hour and Vinyls advances got bolder. Dash was watching herself and making sure she didn't end up like before when she got drunk around Joey. Even though Dash was being pretty affectionate towards Joey, she didn't hold a candle to Vinyl.

Before long, Vinyl was on Joeys lap trying to get him to suck on her horn, Dash was leaning up against Joey forcing his hand to rub her belly. Some ponies looked their way in various degrees of disgust while a few others looked in jealousy. Most of them didn't even pay them any mind though, not that the three cared at all. They were getting tired of the bar scene before long.

Dash and Vinyl were on the verge of passing out. Rather than having to lug two ponies all the way to, well he had no real idea where he was going to stay. It was much too late to head back to the farm but he sure as hell wasn't camping out under the stars with animals like timberwolves out and about just beyond the forest line.

"So, where are we gonna go? We can't exactly stay here." Joey was trying to keep Vinyl from licking his face and Dash from pulling his hand any further down than her belly.

Vinyl was pretty much wasted but somehow still functioning. "We can go to my place. Tavi's gone for the weekend on some stupid concert thing crap."

Joey knew he was going to at least have to carry Dash so he went ahead and scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Sounds good to me, lets head on out."

"Fine but I want to ride you too!"

Joey was hoping all she meant was a harmless shoulder ride. Although the thoughts plagued his mind about giving in and being with a pony. Something in another part of his mind still thought it was wrong due to how he lived life back home.

Granted, these thoughts didn't give him this much of a hard time before when Dash came on to him but this time it was different somehow. As if Joey felt different towards Vinyl than he did with Dash. His thoughts wondered as the three made their way to Vinyls house.

Vinyl finally got the door open and Joey stepped inside with a passed out Dash over his shoulder. Good thing Dash was light and didn't squirm at all, it didn't even faze Joey to carry her. He laid Dash down in a large white chair that looked like a giant poof ball. Vinyl was nowhere in sight so Joey decided to just crash on the couch.

It was surprisingly large considering it was a couch for ponies. Joey grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and a random pillow and got his bed situated. He laid down but thoughts kept him awake. Could he really have a relationship with a pony? They are the main species here afterall and Joey wasn't about to find another human.

He knew Vinyl liked him for being more than just a human, she liked him for who he was regardless about the difference in species. Joey just wished he could do the same without that part of his mind fighting against it and telling him he is wrong to having feelings for a pony.

As the thoughts ran through Joeys restless mind, he heard Dash get out of the chair and walk over to him. She hoped up and strung herself over Joey, burying her face into his chest. Then he heard another set of footsteps. This time is was Vinyl. She got up onto the couch just above where Joeys head was and curled up into a ball around the top of his head. Dash was already snoring but Vinyl was still awake, but just barely.

Vinyl was stroking a hoof through Joeys hair. "G'night my special 'Friend'."

Joey was still trying to tell himself that he might as well get used to being with a pony. There was no way he could deny Vinyl even if he tried. Personality wise, she was just about perfect. The only thing stopping Joey from letting himself be happy with her was that part of his brain that still thought it was wrong to go outside of his species.

Maybe a good nights rest will help make his mind up by the time morning comes. With that thought to ease his mind and the light snores of 2 mares sleeping peacefully on him, Joey drifted off into a relaxing sleep.


End file.
